Reform the Past
by mzmonkee09
Summary: The red fountain boys broke up with the winx club girls saying they weren’t in love with them anymore. Sad and angry the girls formed a band to forget about the boys. After 3 long years they meet each other again. What's gonna happen?
1. Ch 1:Where they are now

Title: Reforming the Love

Rated: PG

**Summary: The red fountain boys broke up with the winx club girls saying they weren't in love with them anymore. Sad and angry the girls formed a band to forget about the boys. After 3 long years they meet each other again. What do you think is going to happen?**

**Disclaimer: Okay people listen up! I don't own winx club and I'll probably never will so yeah. Oh and their band name is 'Fairies' (I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry) By the way, I gave them all last names ok? Since I didn't know there real ones.**

Chapter 1: Where they are at now

"Girls, It's time to practice your new song. Get in the music room" said Cleo, their band manager. "Sure Cleo!" said the six girls. They walked to the music room and only one person can walked through the door at a time because the door can only fit 1 person.

The first girl to go in was Layla Orrico. She had long dark brown hair with brown eyes and she was wearing a pink top that showed her midriff and a green skirt with sneakers. She played the drums. She was born on June 15th.

The second person to go next was Techna Suzuki. She had short purple hair with dark blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt that showed her midriff and a purple skirt and a pair of purple boots. She played the electric guitar. She was born on December 16th.

The third person was Stella Solaria. She had long blond hair and brown eyes. She is wearing an orange crop top and orange shorts and high orange boots. She plays the keyboard and she was born on August 18th.

The fourth person was Bloom Amidala. She has long red hair and light blue eyes. She is wearing a blue crop top with a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers. She is the lead singer and she was born on December 10th.

The fifth person was Musa Valentine. She has blue hair tied on both side of her head and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a tight red shirt and blue shorts with sneakers. She plays the electric guitar also and she was born on May 30th.

The last person was Flora Montez. She is wearing a pink shirt that shows her midriff and a pink skirt with flowers printed around it and pink high heels. She was born on March 1st and she plays the drums.

As soon as Flora entered the room a tall, big guy closed the door and stand in front of it. He was the girls' bodyguard and his name was Sam. He is very protective of the girls and think of them as his sisters.

"Okay you guys, whenever you can start go ahead" said Cleo as she pressed the record button. The girls except Bloom started playing their instruments when they needed to.** (Chorus is Bloom, Stella and Layla)**

Bloom:

_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

Bloom, Stella, and Layla:_  
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.  
_

Bloom:_  
I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say_

Chorus

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

Chorus x2

Bloom stopped singing and looked at Cleo. Cleo had both her thumbs up to signal that they did a good job. After practice the girls asked Cleo if they could shopping. Cleo let them and told Bloom to drive since Bloom was the responsible one in the group. It was only 6:30 in the morning. No one could possibly be awake right now except the store keepers. So the girls got in their car and rode off to the shopping center.

First they went to this place called 'Angel's Heaven' and they looked at all the new fashions. Stella end up buying half the store while the other girls only bought about 5 bags each. After that store the girls decide to get some ice cream. They went to a place called 'Kiko's Ice…ice Cream'. Bloom got Chocolate fudge, Flora got Strawberry Sundae, Layla got Peachy-Peach, Stella got Cotton Candy supreme, Musa got Rocky Road, and Techna got Green Tea. They stayed there for about 20 minutes and then left to do more shopping.

What the girls didn't know was that there were 6 boys walking behind them and with the boys there were also 6 girls. They were headed towards the same place where Bloom and the others were heading to. The girls were clinging onto the guys. They were the guys' girlfriends. The blonde one was Sky and he was with his girlfriend, Natalie. Riven was with a black haired girl, Stacie. Brandon was with a princess who is his girlfriend her name is Francesca. Timmy was with a smart ass girl, Linda Parker was her name. Helia was in love with a girl name Sydnie. Jake was with a golden hair maiden, Cindy was her name and she was the princess of the starry rim. **(I'll tell you about the girls at the end)**

Anyway they were walking when they saw a bracelet on the floor. It was made out of pure gold and on each corner was a little gold flower and in big bold letters it said, _Stella Solaria_. Brandon picked it up and looked it over, Francesca looked at it too and she saw how Brandon's eyes were not focused on her, but on the bracelet. She got angry and was about to yell at Brandon when the others stopped and asked Brandon what's the matter. Brandon showed them the bracelet and then brought it closed to his heart. Francesca saw this and got angry because he was supposed to be in love with her not the stupid piece of jewelry! Before Francesca could yell at Brandon again Brandon put the jewelry in his pocket and went to Francesca and hold her hand and went on walking the others saw this and just followed their example except Sky who was holding his girlfriend by her waist. **(I'll have to tell you about the bracelets too)**

Where the girls were…..

The girls ended up in a place called 'Wonders of the deep blue sea'. It contained lots of under the sea things.

"Stella, where's your bracelet?" asked Bloom and she looked at Stella's wrist. "Bloom, Bloom, Bloom," said Stella "my bracelet is right here" she pointed to her wrist and then she looked at it and notice her bracelet wasn't there. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Stella as she notice her bracelet was missing. "Chill Stella we'll go look for it" said Musa as she started looking on the floor. "Good idea Muse!" said Techna as she too look on the floor. They all looked around, but couldn't find anything. Stella was about to give up hope when she bumped into someone. She looked up and gasped! It was…………

_Hey Guyz! This is my first story ever so please try NOT to flame me. _

_About the bracelets: The bracelets that Bloom and the others are wearing are special because it was given to them by their ex-boyfriends. The girls really miss them so they have their bracelets as a memory._

_About the girls:_

_Natalie Barns a.k.a. Sky's girlfriend. Has long brown hair and green apple eyes. Is the princess of the 6th moon of Daisyville. Met Sky in the club called 'Hip-Hop party'._

_Stacie Orrico a.k.a. Riven's girlfriend. Has short black hair and hazel colored eyes. She is the princess of the 2nd Hypnotic source galaxy. Met Riven while shopping at the mall._

_Francesca De Amore also known as Brandon's 'girl' has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She is the princess of the 3rd planet in the Gales and Flames galaxy. Met Brandon when he rescued her from a vicious woman eating worm. _

_Linda Parker a.k.a. Timmy's 'woman' has an IQ of a genius and has long orange-reddish hair and ruby colored eyes. Is the princess of the 2nd moon of Heartville. Met Timmy while flying through red fountain._

_Sydnie Bombolia a.k.a. Helia's 'woman' has light brown hair that reaches about 2 inches past her shoulder and greenish-bluish eyes. Is the princess of the 3rd solar system. Met Helia when she sneaked out of her home to have a night out._

_Cindy Al' amore also known as Jake's girlfriend has long golden hair and sky blue eyes. She is the next in line for the throne in the Watery Nebula. Met Jake when she was at the lake fishing and saw him drowning in the lake and rescued him._

Till next time,

Anim3luhv3r


	2. Ch 2:A Concert never to forget

**Reforming the Past**

**Rated: T**

Preview from the last Chapter:

"_Stella, where's your bracelet?" asked Bloom and she looked at Stella's wrist. "Bloom, Bloom, Bloom," said Stella "my bracelet is right here" she pointed to her wrist and then she looked at it and notice her bracelet wasn't there. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Stella as she notice her bracelet was missing. "Chill Stella we'll go look for it" said Musa as she started looking on the floor. "Good idea Muse!" said Techna as she too looks on the floor. They all looked around, but couldn't find anything. Stella was about to give up hope when she bumped into someone. She looked up and gasped! It was…………_

On with the next Chapter……

Chapter 2: A Concert never to forget

Her mom!

"Mom," shouted Stella "What are you doing here?" "Stella Sweet-heart, how are you? I missed you so much so I thought I should come out and see you!" said a beautiful woman with long blonde hair tied in a braid and sky blue eyes. "So sweetie, what are you looking for?" asked Mrs. Solaria **(I'm just going to call Stella's mom that instead of saying Stella's mom all the time 'kay?)** "Mommy, I lost the bracelet Brandon gave me!" said Stella while crying. "Sweetie, why do you even want that bracelet anyway? I thought he dumped you already?" "He did, but I still loved that bracelet". "Um…Mrs. Solaria, why don't we bring Stella to the food court to sit down for a while and discuss this?" asked Bloom "Oh Bloom dear," said Mrs. Solaria with a smile, "I told you guys that you can call me Sidney and yes I agree lets get Stella to the food court"

They went to the food court and Techna gave Stella a tissue to dry her eyes. Stella started to feel better and in 5 minutes she asked a question that made everybody fall down. "I'm hungry let's go get something to eat!" said Stella. Everybody looked at Stella like she was crazy because who would want food after crying so much? Soon everyone wanted food including Stella's mom. They went to the Elephant Bar and ordered some food. **(Anybody ever went to the elephant bar? If you haven't you should go there sometimes! The food is so delicious there!) **For drinks Stella ordered a diet coke ("I have to watch my figure!" said Stella), Bloom ordered a blue berry smoothie, Techna got a regular size coke, Musa ordered a 7 up, Layla ordered a Shirley Temple, Flora got the Mango and Cherry smoothie, and Mrs. Solaria got coffee.

"So how has business been girls?" asked Mrs. Solaria. "Great Mom!" said Stella "Yeah, everybody loves our music and Bloom is great at coming up with new songs!" said Musa "You come up with great songs to Muse!" said Flora "Aww, Thanks Flor" said Musa as she hugged her. "Really? What are the names of some of your songs?" asked Mrs. Solaria "_Stickwitu_ was written by Bloom, _Is it Love _was written by Flora, _Shake it off _ was written by Techna, _Lady Marmalade_ was written by Layla, _1,2 steps_ was written by Musa, and _If I ain't got you_ was written by me!" said Stella and then she smiled a great big smile and hugged her mom.

"You guys only have 6 songs?" asked Mrs. Solaria "Of course not mom, we have like 30, but you only asked for some remember?" asked Stella. "Oh yes" said Mrs. Solaria "Ha ha ha!" she laughed. "Uh-oh you guys!" shouted Bloom "What?" they asked. "Um, I know this is a happy moment and all, but uh..." said Bloom as she pointed to a humongous crowd that was headed their way. "OMG! They are headed straight for us!" shouted Layla. The crowd crowded themselves around the group and all around them you could hear "Bloom will you please give me your autograph!" "Layla we love you!" "Musa you're so cool!" "Flora your so beautiful" "Techna I love your outfit!" and "Stella I love your hair!"

Soon the mall manager came up to them and asked if they would like to perform some songs for the crowd. The girls said they would like to and went to get everything set up with the help of two security guys that must have work out a lot since they have huge muscles. Anyway as soon as they set up they talked to each other to figure out what songs they should sing. After a few minutes they finally decided on 3 songs and when they turned around they saw their fans sitting on the floor or chairs or tables with stars in their eyes.

"Um, our first song is called 'That's what girls do" said Bloom. They started playing their instruments and Bloom counted to 3 before singing.

Bloom: _You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah  
You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue_

Bloom, Musa, and Layla:  
_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

Bloom:  
_You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah  
You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)  
You want some kind explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to you..._

Bloom, Layla, and Musa:  
_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun.  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new

Bloom:  
_That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls..._

Bloom, Musa, and Layla:  
_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
That's what they do_

The crowd started cheering wildly and that's when 6 guys and their girlfriends came in. They couldn't see what was going on with the people standing up and shouting so they decide to figure out what was going on. Riven suggest that they should go, but his girlfriend, Stacie, suggested that they should stay and see what's going on. Riven was about to protest, but his girlfriend gave him a glare that clearly said We-Stay-or-we-are-going-to-break-up. Riven loved his girlfriend to much to break up with her so he sat down and they waited for the next song.

"Okay you guys, our next song is called 'Because of you'" shouted Stella. The guys heard her voice and they thought about whose voice was that.

Bloom:

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

"Okay you guys, one more song and we really have to go!" shouted Musa. "Awww" said the audience except for Riven and them. "Last song is called "Shake it off!"

Bloom:

_Chorus  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial life  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off_

By the time you get this message  
It's gonna be too late  
So don't bother paging me  
'Cause I'll be on my way  
See, I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes  
Just ask your momma she knows  
You're gonna miss me baby  
Hate to say I told you so  
Well at first I didn't know  
But now it's clear to me  
You would cheat with all your freaks  
And lie compulsively  
So I packed up my Louis Vuitton  
Jumped in your ride and took off  
You'll never ever find a girl  
Who loves you more than me

Chorus  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial life  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off

Bridge  
I gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Off...

I found out about a gang  
Of your dirty little deeds  
With this one and that one  
By the pool, on the beach, in the streets  
Heard y'all was  
Hold up my phone's breakin' up  
I'm a hang up and call the machine right back  
I gotta get this off of my mind  
You wasn't worth my time  
So I'm leaving you behind  
Cause I need a real love in my life  
Save this recording because  
I'm never coming back home  
Baby I'm gone  
Don't cha know

Chorus  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial life  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciated all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off

Bridge

Chorus

Bridge

After they were done the manager of the mall went up to the microphone and said, "Weren't they great everybody? Let's give a round of applauses for The Fairies!" Everybody including Sky and his group clapped really hard. The girls bowed and then Layla had an idea. She asked the manager whose name was Mr. Carinham by the way if she could use the microphone he happily gave it to her. "Ok you guys, I know the girls would hate me if I do this, but…" The girls (Bloom and the gang) gave Layla cold glares that clearly said Stop-now-or-you'll-die.

Layla chose to ignore the glares and said "Let's give a round of applauses for our electric guitar player, Techna Suzuki!". The people that loved Techna the most applauded the most. Techna blushed and she smiled at everybody. Timmy, who was at the back of the crowd looked shocked and he couldn't believed that his ex-girlfriend was at the same place as him. "Also give a big round of applauses to our keyboard girl, Stella Solaria!". Again people who loved Stella the most clapped the most and some guys were making cat whistles. Stella blushed and she smiled, but her smiled dropped when she saw a brown haired guy at the back of the crowd. The worst part was that there was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes clinging to his left arm like she was a little baby.

"Give a round of applause to our other electric guitar player, Musa Valentine!" People all clapped and a guy even shouted "Musa baby give me your number! We are destined to be together you and me!" Musa grew angry and she chose to ignore him. "Um….yeah let's give a big applause to Flora Montez, our wonderful drummer!" "Yeah go Flor!" shouted the girls. Flora gave a small waved and blushed. "Last, but certainly not least our talented singer, Bloom Amidala!" People started shouting her name and 2 guys even shouted "Hey baby, I'll pick you up at your place tonight" and "Oh mama! You are so hot you gave the Devil chills!"

I'm going to leave off here today you guys. My crazy ass teachers gave me lots of homework to do lately because they're giving us our report cards on Friday and my p.e. teacher's mom just died so…..yeah. Hope you guys liked this chapter because I suck at writing stories.

Ok so as you guys should know that was "Shake it off" by Mariah Carey, "Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson, and "That's what girls do" by No Secrets.

Tootles!

-Anim3luhv3r


	3. Ch 3:Surprise From Cleo

**Reforming the Past**

**Rated: T**

Preview from the last chapter:

"_Give a round of applause to our other electric guitar player, Musa Valentine!" People all clapped and a guy even shouted "Musa baby give me your number! We are destined to be together you and me!" Musa grew angry and she chose to ignore him. "Um….yeah let's give a big applause to Flora Montez, our wonderful drummer!" "Yeah go Flor!" shouted the girls. Flora gave a small waved and blushed. "Last, but certainly not least our talented singer, Bloom Amidala!" People started shouting her name and 2 guys even shouted "Hey baby, I'll pick you up at your place tonight" and "Oh mama! You are so hot you gave the Devil chills!"_

Chapter 3: Surprise from Cleo

After that event the girls went outside the mall and said good-bye to Stella's mother. Stella's mother left in her black limo (I don't know what they drive) and told Stella and the girls to visit her soon. The girls agreed and then left to get their car. As soon as they got in they tried to figure out how to get Stella's shopping bags into the car. "Why don't we just leave her bags here?" asked Musa "Musa dear, we can't leave my outfits here! These are once in a lifetime clothes!" said Stella "Well then what do you expect us to do?" asked Musa "I'll call my mom and have her help deliver my clothes to our house." said Stella. She took out her phone and dialed her mom's number. _(Stella's mom)_ (Stella speaking)

Phone Conversation:

"Hey Mommy!"

"_Hi sweetheart, can I help you with something?"_

"Yes mom, I need help getting my clothes home"

"_Okay, I'll get Smith and he'll come and help you"_

"Thank you mommy!"

"_Welcome sweetheart! Oh I have to go dear your father is having an argument with King Flesteral again"_

"'kay! Bye mom!"

"_Bye dear"_

End of Phone Conversation

"So? Is she coming?" asked Techna "No, she's sending our butler Smith to help" said Stella "How long is it going to take?" asked Musa. As soon as she asked that question Smith came in front of them and took Stella's bags and out them in the limo and drove off. "Uh, ok?" said Layla a little bewildered.

"Um, lets go home" Bloom suggested. "Yeah!" shouted the other 5 girls. They got into their car and drove home. As soon as they got home and opened the door Cleo was standing there and talking really fast.

"Whoa Cleo! Take a chill pill!" said Layla "Yeah, like, what's wrong?" asked Flora "Girls! I forgot that tomorrow you guys have a concert to do!" shouted Cleo "OMG! Are you serious!" shouted the girls "Yes! So you guys got to rehearse right away!" said Cleo and she started pushing the girls into the music room with the help of Sam and his friend Dave.

"Um, you guys? What songs are we going to sing?" asked Flora "Actually guys, I been thinking and I think it's time we let Musa sing" said Bloom "Why Bloom?" asked Stella "Because it's her thing and also because my throat hurts" Bloom answered back. "Thanks Bloom! I won't let you down!" said Musa "I know you won't Harmony!" said Bloom while smiling. **(I'll explain that at the end) **

"So Musa? What are we going to sing?" asked Layla "Well, I guess we can sing _The Boy Next Door_, _Everytime we touch_, _Truth Is_, and _Angels_." Said Musa "Yay! We're going to sing my favorite song ever, The Boy Next Door!" shouted Stella "Um, sure. Ok guys! Let's go practice!" shouted Musa. They walked into the Music Room and started practicing. The clock went from 2:25 to 7:30. They all went to order some pizza. Bloom called Round Table's Pizza and ordered 1 large pepperoni & sausage and 1 Cheese. The pizza arrived at around 7:45 and Bloom gave the guy $24.50.

Stella brought the pizza into the living room where Layla was putting in a movie. "Hey Layla, what movie are you putting in?" asked Flora "Um, Flora you might get scared so I suggest you get a pillow or something." Said Layla looking at Flora. "Um, why?" "Because we're watching a scary movie" "Um, ok" So they watched the movie, but in the middle of the movie the girls either fell asleep on the couches or the floor with their heads on a cushion or on a pillow.

Cleo came into the living room and saw the girls asleep and she told Sam and Dave to call the other bodyguards or butlers to help carry the girls to their rooms. A guy name Frank, who looks to be around his twenties, carried Layla to her room which is on the 3rd floor with the other girls. 2nd floor belong to the butlers and bodyguards. 1st floor was the kitchens, living room, dining room, music room, play room, fashion room (it's a room where most of the girls' clothes are), library, and a meditation shrine. Paul, Dave, Sam, Carl, and Steve carried the other girls to their rooms. At around 11:30 everybody went to bed.

_**Sorry to end it here, but I gotta go. Peace out and remember to review, but don't be harsh!**_

_**-mOnKeYzXrOxZ**_


	4. Ch 4:Getting ready for the concert

**Reforming the Past**

**Rated: T**

Preview from the last chapter:

_Cleo came into the living room and saw the girls asleep and she told Sam and Dave to call the other bodyguards or butlers to help carry the girls to their rooms. A guy name Frank, who looks to be around his twenties, carried Layla to her room which is on the 3rd floor with the other girls. 2nd floor belong to the butlers and bodyguards. 1st floor was the kitchens, living room, dining room, music room, play room, fashion room (it's a room where most of the girls' clothes are), library, and a meditation shrine. Paul, Dave, Sam, Carl, and Steve carried the other girls to their rooms. At around 11:30 everybody went to bed._

Chapter 4: Getting ready for the concert

Layla's Room at 7:30 a.m.

"Oh Jake….I love you so much!" 3 minutes later. "Hmm, whu?" said Layla as she woke up from her deep slumber. "Guess someone brought me up here probably Frank." She went to her drawer and took out a bra and panty. She went to her walk-in-closet and took out a pink tank and a pair of form fitting jeans. She went into her bathroom and took off her cloths and stepped into her shower. She showered for about 12 minutes and then she wiped her some dry with her towel and put on her clothes. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair and put it in a low ponytail. After she checked herself in the mirror she walked out of the bathroom and straight downstairs. _'That's strange' _she thought as she came downstairs _'Nobody's up yet.' _"Oh well might as well get started on breakfast" she said as she took out pancake mix or whatever and started making pancakes, bacons, waffles, sausages, toast and hash browns.

Stella's Room at 7:35 a.m.

"Hmm………oh Brandon! I love you so much!" Stella mumbled in her sleep. Her dream was about to be destroyed because just as she and Brandon were about to kiss the alarm clock rang. Stella's fist collided with the alarm clock and the alarm clock broke. "Man, that was the best dream that I have had in over 3 years and it got ruined by an alarm clock?" she shouted. She got her bra and undies and she also got a white t-shirt with black letters that said '100 Flirty' and a jean skirt that ended at her thighs. She took a 20 minutes shower and then she brushed her teeth and combs her hair and went downstairs. As soon as she got downstairs she could smell the food that Layla cooked. She ran to the kitchen and sat down. Layla laughed a little and gave a plate that included: 2 pancakes, 2 sausages, some hash brown, waffles, and a glass of orange juice. Layla put down 3 big plates full of pancakes, sausages, waffles, bacons, hash browns, and toast on the table and 2 jugs. One filled with Orange Juice the other filled with Milk. Layla and Stella started talking to each other about their dreams.

Musa's Room at 7:42 a.m.

"Riven….hmm….I love you" said Musa in her sleep. Her clock rang three times and then Musa's hand pressed the off button. "Oh gosh, Why did I have to dream about Riven?" she asked herself as she got a blue shirt with big black letters that said 'Don't Phunk with my heart' and a jean skirt like Stella's, but her skirt had small stars going down the sides. She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. She got out, dried herself, and put on her clothes. She put her hair in a low ponytail and quickly went downstairs to the kitchen. She sat herself next to Layla and got a plate that had 2 pancakes and hash brown. She started talking Layla and Stella about her dream. "OMG! You had the same dream as us except yours has Riven!" shouted Stella "I know, I can't believe I dreamed about him" said Musa as she shook her head softly. "It's ok Harmony" said Layla as she places her hand on Musa's shoulder. "Um, why don't we just eat and talk about something else?" Stella suggested. "Yeah, that might be best"

Flora's Room at 7:45 a.m.

"Helia, I miss you so much" said Flora as she looked at the picture of her and Helia on their first date. She got up from bed and grabbed a pink shirt with a picture of a cherry blossom on the bottom right and a form fitting jean and a jean jacket. She changed into her clothes quickly and combed her hair and put it in a long braid. She went her to walk-in-closet and took out one photo album that had the title 'Flora & Helia True Love'. She sat on her bed and looked through the pictures of her and Helia. She stopped on a picture that showed her and Helia at the park and they were sitting on a bench and her head was on his shoulder while his hand was around her waist. Flora silently cried and she dropped the photo album and fell unconscious on the bed.

Techna's Room at 7:50 a.m.

Techna was already out of her bed and she had changed into an outfit that consists of a purple skirt, purple tank, and purple boots. She walked out of her room and downstairs. She went into the kitchen and sat herself next to Stella and grabbed a plate full of pancakes and bacon. Nobody asked her about any dreams of Timmy, but they did ask her if she was ready to go shopping. "No, we're not going shopping" she said calmly. "WHY NOT?" shouted Stella as she jumped up from her seat. "Because we have a concert to do today remember?" asked Techna calmly. "Oh yeah, I forgot" Stella said while she sat back down. "But the concert isn't until 7 right?" asked Layla "Yes, but I thought we could get ready for a while and pick which outfit to wear." said Techna as she looked at Stella for her reaction. "OH GOODY!" shouted Stella. "Stella calm down, your going to wake up the whole house!" shouted Musa. "Sorry!" said Stella as she sat back down.

Bloom's Room at 7:55 a.m.

"Hmm, Sky, you're such a cutie!" Bloom said in her sleep. Suddenly Stella's scream woke her up. "Damn Stella, why you have to be so loud?" asked Bloom. She got out of bed and fixed her bed and went to pick out her outfit for today. She took out a red crop top and a jean skirt. She changed quickly and brushed her teeth and went downstairs for some food. 2 minutes later she got downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup of O.J. and took 2 pancakes and some waffles. "Hey guys!" said Bloom as she sat down next to Musa. "Hey B!" said the girls.

"Hey? Has anybody seen Flora? It's not like her to be late" said Layla as she looked up from her plate. "I don't know, let's go check on her" Musa suggested. "Okay!" shouted the other girls. They walked upstairs and Stella knocked on the door. "Flora, honey? Are you there?" asked Stella "Flora" said Techna as she knocked on the door too. Bloom tried the door knob and found that it was unlocked. "Hey you guys, the door's not lock, come on" said Bloom as she walked inside. "Ahhh FLORA!" shouted Bloom as she saw Flora on the bed unconscious. "Somebody do something!" shouted Stella as she sat next to Flora's body and tried to wake her up. "I'll call 911" said Musa. Just as she was about to get the phone Flora woke up. "Hmm….what?" said Flora as she woke up. "Flora dear, are you okay?" asked Layla in a soft and motherly voice. "Hmm…I think so" said Flora as she sat up. "What happen?" she asked the others. "We don't know for sure sweetie, we just came in and you were on the bed unconscious" Techna told her. "I don't know, I was just looking at some pictures and suddenly I felt weak and fainted" Flora said.

Musa was looking around when her eyes landed on a photo album on the floor. She picked it up and examined it. It had Mickey and Minnie on it and in the middle, in big bolded, black letters it said 'Flora & Helia True Love' "Flora, what is this?" Musa asked as she hold up the photo album. "I….I….was just looking for memories" Flora replied. "Flora, you miss him don't you?" Musa asked as her bangs covered her eyes. "Yes, I really, really miss him" Flora said as tears started to form in her eyes. "It's ok Flora, I miss Brandon too" Stella told Flora. "Yeah and I miss Timmy" Techna said as she collapsed on Flora's bed and she started crying. "I miss Jake!" Layla said "I miss Sky!" Bloom yelled and then she sat on the floor and brought her legs to her chest. "I miss Riven" Musa told the others.

The girls were crying until Cleo came in to the room and asked them what was wrong. "Nothing" was their reply. Cleo told them to get ready for the concert. "Ok" was their reply. Cleo left the room and went downstairs and into her convertible and headed towards the mall. "Flora dear, are you going to be okay?" asked Techna "Yeah, I'll just take some pills later" said Flora as she smiled at them. "Ok" they said as they smiled back.

They walked out of the room and into the Fashion room on the first floor and Stella quickly ran in. She went to a closet and took out a green bikini top and a orange skirt. She pulled the other girls in and one by one she picked their outfits for the concert. Here are their outfits:

Techna- long flowy light purple skirt, long sleeve light purple turtleneck, and purple boots.

Musa- Red tank with the words 'I just realized. I don't care' and a tight blue jean and white shoes.

Layla- dark green shirt with the words 'G-Unit Hunny' and jean shorts with the word 'Playa' in big red letters in the back and black boots.

Bloom- blue crop top with sparkling letters that said "Angel" and a baby phat jean and black sneakers.

Flora- pink long sleeved shirt with another pink colored tank over it and a jean skirt that ends at her thigh and black boots.

20 minutes later…….

"Ta da!" said Stella as she let the girls look in the mirror. "Wow," said Layla as she looked at herself, "I look great, thanks Stella!" "Your very welcome Layla" said Stella "Wowwie, I look great!" shouted Musa "Ha ha ha, your welcome Musa dear!" said Stella while laughing. "Stella thank you!" said Flora as she hugged her. "No prob, it was fun while it lasted" said Stella as she hugged back. "Stella, I don't know what to say" said Bloom "It's ok B, I know what you what you mean" said Stella as she smiled at her. Cleo came into the room. "Hey Girls I just wanted-whoa you guys look great!" said Cleo as she looked at their outfits. "Anyway you guys still have an hour and 20 minutes before the concert starts. I suggest you guys either practice or eat some food for energy, but remember no fast food!" said Cleo as she looked at each of them. "No problem-o Cleo," said Musa as she looked at her, "We'll go eat some fruits or something" "Good!" said Cleo as she started walking out of the Fashion Room.

The girls walked out of the Fashion Room and into the kitchen. "Hi Chef Pier!" said the girls as they walked into the kitchen. "Ah…a good a' morning to you girls!" said Chef Pier. Chef Pier was a thin man with black hair and unusual greenish-bluish eyes. He looked to be around his thirties. "Chef Pier?" said Flora "Yes a Flora darlin'?" asked Pier "Um…I was wondering if it was okay for you to make me a fruit salad?" "Oh a but of course only the finest for my girls!" said Chef Pier "Oh thank you!" said Flora. "You're a welcome" said Chef Pier as he started making the fruit salad.

"Ms. Cornwall?" said Bloom "Yes dear?" said Ms. Cornwall. Ms. Cornwall was one of Pier's helpers in the kitchen. She had long blonde hair up in a bun and light brown eyes. "Um…is it ok if you make me some chicken soup?" "Sure dearie are you sick?" "No, but I just feel like having some right now if that's alright with you" "Of course no problem!"

Musa had a bowl of rice and chicken, Layla had a plate of meat, broccoli, chicken, and a bowl of noodles, Stella ordered a large pizza for her and Techna.

They all ate and pretty soon it was time to go to the concert. They put on their makeup and jewelry and put on their high heels and got into the limo. Cleo told them to all buckle up and then she told Dave (the limo driver) to drive to Cherry Blossom Stadium. As soon as they got there they could see their fans screaming loudly and holding up pens and autograph books and magazines. They walked out and on to the red carpet. They waved politely and smiled and from time to time they would sign peoples' magazines and autograph books. They finally got backstage and Sam and Frank prepared everything.

_**Ok people I'm ending the chapter here. Remember to review and remember don't be harsh please.**_

_**-mOnKeYzXrOxS**_


	5. Ch 5:Lucky

**Reforming the Past**

**Rated: T**

Preview from the last Chapter:

_They all ate and pretty soon it was time to go to the concert. They put on their makeup and jewelry and put on their high heels and got into the limo. Cleo told them to all buckle up and then she told Dave (the limo driver) to drive to Cherry Blossom Stadium. As soon as they got there they could see their fans screaming loudly and holding up pens and autograph books and magazines. They walked out and on to the red carpet. They waved politely and smiled and from time to time they would sign peoples' magazines and autograph books. They finally got backstage and Sam and Frank prepared everything._

Chapter 5: Lucky

----In the Crowd, in the 5th row-----

"Riven, I'm so glad you got us these seats!" screamed Stacie as she hugged him around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Your welcome Babe" said Riven as he hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "Brandon, I'm thirsty can you please get me a coke?" asked Francesca as she looked at him with her big blue eyes. "Of course dear, be right back" he said as he ran off to find the coke stand. "Sky, be a dear and help me with my fur coat" said Natalie as she bat her eyes at him. "Oh here" he said as he helped her take off her coat and hold it for her. "Timmy I'm hungry can you please give me the m&ms I told you to hold?" asked Linda "Of course….hang on a moment…..here……no….here……ah…..here they are!" said Timmy as he hold up the m&ms. "Here you go Senorita Linda!" "Oh thank you Timmy!"

"Jakey, honey, can you please hold me tight in you big strong arms?" asked Cindy as she looked up at him with her big sky blue eyes that Jake cannot resist. "Here you go" Jake said as he hugged her tight to his chest and kissed her lips. "Hmm…thank you" Cindy said as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Helia dahling, be a dear and put your arm around my waist" said Sydnie as she tried to move his arm. "Why?" Helia asked "'Cause there are some girls here who just don't know the meaning of BACK OFF" said Sydnie as she glared at some of the girls that were looking at her _man_. "Umm….sure" said Helia as he put his arm around her. "Much better" Sydnie said as she saw some girls retreat.

5 minutes later Brandon returned with Francesca's coke. "Here Baby" said Brandon as he handed her the coke. Francesca didn't take it. "Sorry Babe, but you took too long I don't want a coke anymore instead I want you to take me shopping on Saturday!" said Francesca with a big smile on her face. Brandon looked at her in disbelief. _'How could she not want the coke? It's only been 5 minutes. Is that really a long time?' _he wondered to himself. He had been so absorb by this that she couldn't hear Francesca.

"Uh…yuhoo! Brandon!" shouted Francesca with angry look on her face. "Huh? Oh what is it baby?" asked Brandon as he snapped out of his dazed. "I said can you take me shopping Saturday" she said as she looked up at him with her big eyes. "Uh, sure sweetheart" said Brandon as he sat down next to her. "Girls I can't believe they are going to give out backstage passes later! Did you guys get your tickets ready!" asked Natalie as she looked at the others with stars in her eyes. "Yeah!" shouted the other girls.

10 minutes later the lights pointed to the stage and the curtains went up. "AHHHHHHH!" screamed everybody, but Brandon and his guy friends. Their girlfriends were screaming really loudly and they had to cover their ears.

Sitting order: Brandon, Francesca, Sky, Natalie, Timmy, Linda, Stacie, Riven, Sydnie, Helia, Cindy, and Jake.

The Fairies (Bloom and them) came running out onto the stage. "Hey, how ya'll doing?" asked Musa "WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" was heard from all sections of the stadium. "Ok you guys tonight we have our girl Harmony singing since music is her thing okay?" asked Layla "YEAH!" screamed the audience. "OK whose ready for the concert of a life-time!" shouted Stella "WE ARE!" shouted the audience "Okay let's get this show on the road" said Layla as they got their headsets ready and their instruments.

Bloom took Musa's place and played the electric guitar. Musa went in front of the microphone and looked out into the crowd. In the 5th row she looked at everybody and saw Riven and the guys. Her eyes widened when she saw Riven and a black hair girl hugging and sitting REALLY close to each other. She shook her head and looked at everybody. "Hey guys! Our first song is going to be 'The Boy Next Door!'" shouted Musa "YEAH!" shouted the audience. The girls began playing their instruments and Musa waited for her cue.

Musa:

_Dear Stevie,  
I just wanted to let you know,  
That I've been thinking about ya lately.  
And since you've been gone,  
I wanna let you know,   
That I miss you boy, I miss you boy.  
Well it's been 3 weeks since you went away,  
It might sound crazy but I count the days.  
I miss the little things that we used to do,  
And those are the things that I liked about you.  
And now you're gone I don't know what to do.  
You never knew I had a crush on you.  
I miss you boy, I miss you boy_

Well I wake up in the morning and get ready for school,  
Combin' my hair, trying to look cool.  
But I looked in the mirror and I said to myself,  
Why'd you have to leave me all by myself?  
I know you didn't know it never said it before,  
But I had a crush on the boy next door.  
I miss you boy, I miss you boy

Musa, Bloom, Layla, and Stella: _  
I had a crush on the boy next door and now hes gone  
Shoulda told him before but its never too late to be my friend  
Maybe someday I'll see you again and I wanna tell you from my heart  
I know what it's like to be apart  
I miss you boy (I miss ya boy) I miss you boy (I miss ya boy!)_

Well as time goes on its easy to see,   
That you were the one the one for me.  
I don't know how to say it you know its true,  
Cuz all I do is think about you.  
Cuz you're on my mind every minute of the day,  
And now its time to you hear me say  
I miss you boy I miss you boy

Well the summer times coming,  
I wanna see you again.  
I hope you come back,  
And be my best friend.  
Now I hope in my heart that this dream'll come true,  
Cuz without you its like a roomin of you  
I want you to know, I never felt this before but I miss you.  
Love, the girl next door  
I miss you boy, I miss you boy

CHORUS X3  
ring ring  
'Hey, this is Briana leave a message at the tone!'  
Hey Bree this is Stevie.  
Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye,  
But I hope you get this message,  
Cuz I miss ya so much  
I know you're far away,  
But we can still keep in touch  
I know you never knew I never said it before  
I got a crush on you the girl next door  
I miss ya girl...I miss ya girl

CHORUS TO FADE

"How did you all like that!" shouted Musa to the crowd "We loved it!" shouted the audience. Brandon and the guys looked at them in shocked. _'I never knew she could sing that good'_ though Riven _'Bloom looks so beautiful'_ thought Sky _'Stella never told me she sang that good_' thought Brandon as he saw Stella getting ready for the next song. _'Layla, I miss you so much beautiful'_ thought Jake.

"Ok you guys our next song is called 'Say My Name'!" "WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" shouted the audience.

_  
_Layla, Musa, Stella:_  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game   
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Better say my name  
_

Musa:_  
Any other day I would call, you would say  
"Baby how's your day?"   
But today it ain't the same  
Every other word is uh huh, yea okay  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady?  
If you took it there, first of all, let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
i'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the thangs  
That you said to me yesterday?_

Musa, Stella, Bloom:_  
I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there then tell me who_

Musa, Layla, Stella:_  
What's up with this?  
Tell the truth, who you with  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique  
Don't try to change it now   
Sayin' you gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, you said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you  
are at home, by yourself  
When I just heard the voice  
Heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question  
Why do you feel you gotta lie?  
Gettin' caught up in your game  
When you can not say my name_

(Chorus B)  
(Chorus A)

(Where my ladies at) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yea-yeah  
(Can you say that? C'mon) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(All the girls say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(I can't hear ya) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(All the ladies say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah..yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(All the girls say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah   
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah

(Break it down) Ohh ooohh oh ooh ohhhh  
(D.C., take it to the bridge c'mon) 

(Chorus B)  
(Chorus A until fade)

"Okay guys are you ready for the next song!" shouted Musa "Yeah!" shouted the audience. If you listen closely you could hear Sky's girlfriends and the other girls screaming louder than the rest. It seemed that during the song the girls had jumped out of their seat along with many others and were now dancing and screaming as loud as they could. Sky and the others looked at the girls and they thought the same thing: _I do not know them anymore!_

Cindy got Jake to stand up and she moved his arms so they were around her waist and Jake looked around and then he placed his head on her shoulder and smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed him back and then focused her attention to the stage. The other girls did the same except Sydnie; she got Helia on his feet and put his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"Our next song is called A Thousand Miles and it was written by our own Flora Montez!" shouted Musa. The audience clapped and whistled and shouted.

Musa:

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

"Ok you guys, only 2 more songs and then we have to go," said Layla "Awww" said the audience. "But hey, on the bright side we'll get to draw the winning numbers for the backstage passes!" Layla said as she saw the sad faces of their fans. "Yay!" screamed the audience. Some people boys and girls were throwing bonquets of flowers on to the stage. "Ok you guys our next song is called Everytime we Touch!" screamed Musa into the microphone.

**Musa:**

_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I dont know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive_

**Everybody:**  
_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life.  
_

**Musa: **  
_Your arms are my castle;  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I've cried  
The good and the bad times,   
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall..._

**(Everybody)**  
_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly   
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,   
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
I Want you in my life._

'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.

"Ok you guys only one more song and then the backstage passes!" said Techna "Our last song is called Truth Is!" shouted Bloom

**Musa:**

_Ah Oh Ah Oh_

_Verse 1_

_Ran into an old friend yesterday_

_Caught me by surprise when he called my name_

_He was a familiar face, from a chapter in my past_

_Talked for a while, I smiled and then_

_Said that he was seeing somebody and_

_Told me this was gonna last_

_Showing me her photograph_

_Hook_

_And all the feelings I thought were gone _

_Came rushing back to me at once_

_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt_

_But I was thinking to myself_

_Chorus_

_(Truth is) I never got over you_

_(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_(Truth is) I never should have let you go_

_(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_Verse 2_

_We reminisce on the way things used to be_

_Shed a couple laughs, shed some memories_

_Talked about the things that changed_

_Some for good and some for bad_

_Then he said good-bye and he paid for lunch_

_Promised that we'd always keep in touch_

_Grabbed my bags and grabbed my thoughts, walked away and that was that_

_Hook_

_And all the feelings I thought were gone _

_Came rushing back to me at once_

_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt_

_But I was thinking to myself_

_Chorus_

_(Truth is) I never got over you_

_(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_(Truth is) I never should have let you go_

_(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_Bridge_

_Now the truth is it hurts but I know that the fault is mine_

'_Cuz I let him go_

_Tried to get over it but it's messed up he's not mine (Because I know)_

_Chorus (2x)_

_(Truth is) I never got over you_

_(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

_(Truth is) I never should have let you go_

_(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know_

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you_

"Ok you guys that was our last song," said Layla "Now as you all know its time for our backstage passes giveaway, remember you can bring along one of your friends and then you guys can share the ticket and come backstage and meet us personally" "We each will grab a slip of paper and call out the number if you have that number you may come up here and you may bring a friend of you like" said Flora "So are you guys ready?" asked Stella "Yeah!" shouted the audience.

"Our first number is," said Stella as she reach into the box full of numbers, "394" "Ahhhh!" was heard from the crowd. Everybody turned to where the noise was and saw a girl with short black hair (Stacie) jumping up and down and then she ran towards the stage dragging her boyfriend (Riven) along with her. Musa didn't even glanced at Riven instead she was drawing the second number.

"Our second number is," Musa said as she took out a piece of paper, "383" "Oh my god!" screamed a girl with long brown hair (Natalie). Everybody turned towards the girl and saw her hugging her boyfriend (Sky) and then she grabbed his arm and ran towards the stage and when she got there she hugged Stacie and turned to look at the crowd. Riven and Sky looked at Musa and Bloom and then turned to their girlfriends and congratulated them.

"Our third number is," said Flora as she grabbed a piece of paper with a number and turned towards the crowd, "390" "Yay!" screamed a girl with long blonde hair (Francesca). Everybody looked at her and she said "Its not me, its my boyfriend who has the number!" she looked really happy and then she grabbed his hand (Brandon's) and ran towards the stage. She quickly hugged her friends and then hugged Brandon and kissed his lips. "Aww" was heard from different sections of the stadium. Stella looked away and Techna hugged her tight, so did the other girls.

"The fourth number is," said Layla "392". Suddenly somebody, a girl, screamed out "Timmy darling, I love you!" shouted a girl with long orange-reddish hair (Linda). Everybody including Bloom and them looked at the girl and saw Timmy being hugged by Linda. Techna looked away and silently cried. Stella and them saw and hugged Techna. Everybody else was still looking at the girl who was now running towards the stage with Timmy behind her. Linda quickly ran over to her friends and hugged them and started talking while Timmy walked to the guys and congradulated them.

"Ok everybody only 2 more numbers to go!" shouted Stella. Brandon looked at her and when she turned around their eyes met. They stared at each other not moving until 5 seconds later Francesca saw what was happening and quickly went up to Brandon and quickly smiled a fake smile at Stella and walked of with Brandon to her friends and she hugged him. Stella looked at the girl and then walked to her friends.

"Our 5th number is 385!" shouted Bloom into the microphone. Everybody quickly looked at their ticket and a lot of people were disappointed. Until they heard another girl scream, this time it was high-pitch scream. Everybody quickly covered their ears from the noise until it stopped. Everybody turned their heads toward a girl with light brown hair (Sydnie) kissing a light blue hair boy (Helia) many times until she started walking to the stage like she owned the place with Helia following her like a lost dog. Her friends ran to her and hugged her while Helia went to the guys and told them how this was a bad situation for them. The guys agreed, but they couldn't do anything because they had to stay with their girlfriends. Helia turned his head towards Flora who was apparently sitting on a chair that Sam (their bodyguard) brought out for her. She looked kind of pale which got Helia worried, but what could he do? He had a girlfriend and he just can't walk up to her and say "Hey I know I broke up with you and all, but how are you feeling?" he didn't want to feel like an idiot. Would you?

"Our last number is 387!" shouted Techna as she looked at the paper. Again another high pitch scream broke everybody's dream mode and they all turned towards the sound and saw a girl with long golden hair dressed in a tight pink shirt and baby blue skirt that was clearly 2 sizes small. She seemed to be hugging a boy with short black hair and green eyes. She ran to the stage and hugged her friends and they started talking like high school girls that just got asked out by a guy. Jake walked up the steps and went to his friends and then he quickly glanced at Layla before returning to his friends.

Everybody except Sky and his group were getting out of the stadium and they went on either sides of the red carpet. They were waiting for Bloom and them to come out, of course that might take a while. Sky and his group had gotten their backstage passes from Bloom and them and they were currently waiting in The Fairies's dressing room.

Sky and the other boys were sitting down on the couches while their girlfriends were taking pictures of everything and touching the girls' clothes and hair products. They couldn't steal anything of course because there was 2 big guys outside the room guarding the place and they told the girls no bags or purses, so the girls can't take anything. The girls were disappointed of course while the guys were just their normal self. 5 minutes later the door opened and in stepped……

**Sorry to end it here you guys. Anyway remember to review and remember DON'T be harsh please! Oh and also some of you guys may be wondering who Jake is. Well since the television series didn't have a guy for Layla I thought I make one up for her ok? **

**-mOnKeYzXrOxZ**


	6. Ch 6:Seeing you again

**Reforming the Past**

**Rated: T**

Hi you guys! I just wanted to thank some of the people who reviewed! I was so happy to hear you guys love the story since im not really much of a writer. Ha ha. I'm more like a reader, but thank you to:

**Crystal Hauntress** – I'm glad this story caught your interest and I'm happy that you liked the songs I used 'cause I chose the songs randomly. Ha ha. Anyway I loved the idea about Bloom. You have good ideas! Thanks! )

**Harmonicgirl09** – Thanks for saying I'm a great writer! I'll keep writing, but sometimes it's going to take a while and I'm sorry. )

**Luna-Pendragon** – Thanks for your review. All the reviews made me very happy especially yours. I hope you enjoy this chapter if you don't please tell me how I can improve on it! )

**AngelHonSweetheart – **Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm glad you loved this story and I'm glad it's your favorite! )

**Angelic Fruit** – I'm glad Bob said it was wonderful and thanks for the review.

**And thank you to the rest of you guys for reviewing! If your name isn't on this list it could be on the next so keep reviewing please! XD**

Preview from the last chapter:

_Sky and the other boys were sitting down on the couches while their girlfriends were taking pictures of everything and touching the girls' clothes and hair products. They couldn't steal anything of course because there were 2 big guys outside the room guarding the place and they told the girls no bags or purses, so the girls can't take anything. The girls were disappointed of course while the guys were just their normal self. 5 minutes later the door opened and in stepped……_

Chapter 6: Seeing you again

Cleo, the band manager.

"Um, who are you people and why are you in the girls' dressing rooms?" asked Cleo in a clam, but strict voice. "We are like the backstage people, you know, who won the backstage passes" said Natalie in a high pitch voice. "Oh yes _those_ people, yes well the girls will be here in 5 minutes" said Cleo as she walked to the girls' desk and took out a clipboard and began writing a new schedule for the girls. She sat in a far off corner chair that was 5 feet away from the group and waited for the girls to come. "Like, 5 whole minutes," screamed Francesca, "I can't wait that long!" _'I know you couldn't even wait 5 minutes for a cup of coke'_ thought Brandon as he stared at his girlfriend in embarrassment. "Well to bad either you wait for the girls or you don't meet them at all, your choice" said Cleo never looking up from the clipboard. "Fine!" Francesca said as she sat down next to Brandon and laid her head on his shoulder. The other girls did the same except Linda; she sat on Timmy's lap.

**3 minutes later**

Cleo was still writing and ignoring the group. Francesca was sitting on Brandon's lap and talking to him about the shopping trip on Saturday. Finally Bloom came in. "Bloom dear, where have you been and where are the others?" asked Cleo "Oh um, Flora was busy watering her plants," said Bloom with a nervous look on her face. "Oh and the others?" asked Cleo with a suspicious look in her eyes. "Um, Stella went to go shopping, Techna had a head ache, Musa is practicing for the next concert, and Layla is….um…….sleeping?" said Bloom and then she turned the other way. "Yes, well I DEMAND that they come here right away!" shouted Cleo with a scary look on her face. "Um, yes mam!" said Bloom as she quickly left to get the girls. "Sorry about that, they usually would be glad to meet people, I wonder what's wrong" said Cleo as she looked at the way that Bloom left. The gang stared at her for a sec before doing their own things like kissing, hugging, talking, and sleeping. The guys were thinking,_ 'I know what's wrong, but I'm not going to tell you lady!' _

**10 minutes later**

The girls came back each with a different look on their face. "Girls is something wrong?" asked Cleo with a look on her face that could make you wish you would die right there on the spot. "Um, of course not Cleo, ha ha, why would we be in trouble?" said Stella with a nervous look on her face. Cleo didn't buy it, but let them go anyway. When they get home they are going to talk no matter what! "Ok then, girls these are the contest winners, be nice and I'll see you at home at around 9 o'clock ok?" asked Cleo as she took her clipboard. "Yes!" said the girls. **(It's only 5 right now ok) **Cleo left the room and got into her convertible and headed for home. The girls stared at the way she went and then sat down on their chairs. They looked at the girls and then the guys. They quickly looked away when the group looked at them.

"So…" started Musa "Is there anything you need?" finished Layla. "Yes well I was wondering if you could sign these pictures for me?" said Natalie with stars in her eyes. "Um, sure" the girls said with a look of nervousness on their face. "So do you mind introducing yourselves?" asked Layla as she signed the picture of her and Flora. "Well, I'm Natalie Kida Barns of the 6th moon of Daisyville!" said Natalie with a proud look on her face.

"I'm Stacie Tammy Orrico from the 2nd Hypnotic source galaxy" said the short black hair girl.

"I am the amazing Francesca De Amore from the 3rd planet in the Gales and from Flames Galaxy!" said the girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes with a look that clearly said 'I'm-better-than-you-so-treat-me-like-a-princess!' "Uh huh" said Stella with a look of distaste.

Nobody except Brandon caught that look.

"Um, I'm Linda Jeile Parker from the 2nd moon of Heartville" said a girl with long orange-reddish hair with a blush on her face. Techna smiled at her which made her blush even more.

"I'm Sydnie Star Bombolia of the 3rd Solar System" said a girl with light brown hair. Helia hugged her from behind and then he looked at Flora and saw that she was still a bit pale and that she looked like she was about to throw up any second. Helia looked scared fro a second, but quickly regained his posture when his girlfriend called him. "Yes?" he asked "Nothing you just seemed out of it" she replied with a smile.

"And I'm Cindy Al' Amore, cousin of Francesca De Amore" said the girl with golden hair. **(Bet you didn't see that coming huh?) **"Nice to meet you guys" said Bloom with an obviously fake smile. Everybody, but Natalie and the girls caught that.

"Ok and the guys" said Musa with a look of hatred on her face as well as the others.

"Um, I'm Sky Eraklyon of the Eraklyon Kingdom," said Sky. He looked up and saw Bloom's angry face and then he turned his head to his girlfriend and hugged her, "and this is my girlfriend, Natalie" Natalie smiled at him and then when he wasn't looking she pointed the middle finger at Bloom and mouthed 'Fuck Off!' Nobody saw this except Bloom and her friends. Bloom got angry and started glaring at her stone cold.

"I'm Brandon Conception from the Watery Nebula of Aqua Crystals and this is my lady, Francesca" He looked at Stella for a minute and then grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. She smiled and then smirked at Stella and mouthed 'Loser, he's mine now!' and glared at her. Stella started cussing under her breath and glared at the bitch.

"I'm Timmy Tech from Technoville and this is my girlfriend, Linda" Timmy looked at Techna, but she wasn't looking at him instead she was looking at Flora, who in the meantime was looking very pale. Timmy thought Helia should know this, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm Jake Gomez, Prince of the Night if you will" he bowed at them then he looked at Layla, who in the meantime was looking very angry. 'He he guess she haven't forgiven me yet' he thought as he saw Layla's eyes get narrowed.

"I am Helia Saladar from the 4th planet of the Poetic Universe and this is my girlfriend, Sydnie."

"I'm Riven Darth from the world of Dark City and this beautiful girl is my woman, Stacie" Riven looked at Musa and saw her pissed off look on her face. He glared at her and then went to his girlfriend and hugged her. Musa looked shocked and then before you can blink an eye she ran out of the room and into her red convertible and took off.

"Well, that was rude!" shouted Francesca 'why am I not surprise?' thought Stella "Well if you don't like it then you can just leave!" shouted Layla "Excuse moi?" said Francesca as she glared at Stella with the meanest glare she could muster. "I said if you don't like it here you can go you skanky little bitch!" shouted Stella "Oh yeah well I won the backstage passes so I'll stay backstage until I want to leave!" shouted Francesca. "Oh no you wont," said Stella "SECURITY!" she shouted. Pretty soon 2 big guys came in. "Yes miss?" asked the black haired one "I want this skank to be removed from my sight" Stella replied with a pissed off face. "Right away miss!" he said as he started to drag the girl out. "Hey let me go," shouted Francesca "Brandon!" she shouted. "Hey you, let go of my girlfriend!" shouted Brandon. Stella's eyes were filled with hurt, but mostly hatred. "Stella," Bloom whispered "are you okay?" "Yeah just tired" she replied. "Sam?" "Yes Miss Solaria?" "Please get them all outside and get them to go home" "Yes mam" He and the other guy, Paul, pushed the group outside 2 by 2. "Hey, wait" they said, but Paul and Sam just continued pushing. Soon the room was emptied except for Stella and the girls. 30 minutes had passed and still no talking just clear silence. "Hey girls, lets head home" Techna said "Ok" the girls whispered. They stepped outside and suddenly Layla bumped into a hard chest. "Off me" she grumbled, but the person didn't move. She opened her eyes and saw…..

**Hey you guys, this is the end of chapter 6 and I hope it was ok. Please remember to review. All you have to do is press the button below to review. **

**See ya,**

**-mOnKeYzXrOxZ **


	7. Ch 7:Meeting someone new

Reforming the Past

Rated: T

Many Thanks to:

**musagirl15** – Thanks for your review and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**sherry15** – Ha ha ha. Glad you're filled with excitement. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Yummiesweetcakes** – Thanks for your review. Lol. Glad ya like it.

**Musarox** – Hey! That's a great idea and I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Hope you like this chapter!

**Harmonicprincess** – Hey! Thanks for you review and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Flameblast** – Hi and thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter.

Preview from the last chapter:

_30 minutes had passed and still no talking just clear silence. "Hey girls, lets head home" Techna said "Ok" the girls whispered. They stepped outside and suddenly Layla bumped into a hard chest. "Off me" she grumbled, but the person didn't move. She opened her eyes and saw….. _

Chapter 7: Meeting someone new

A cute boy with the clearest blue eyes she has ever seen. "Um….hi?" said Layla as she stared into his blue eyes. "Hi" said the boy as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "Um, can you get off me please?" asked Layla "Huh, oh yeah" he said as he got up and then gave Layla his hand. She grabbed it, but then she accidentally slipped, but before she fell she felt an arm slip around her waist to prevent her from falling. She looked up and saw the boy. "Um, thank you" she said and you could see a blush forming. "Welcome" he said then he smiled the smile that could make any girl weak to her knees. "My name's Jon, Jon Maxillion, what's yours?" he asked as he held out his hand. "Layla, Layla Orrico" she said as she shook his hand. "Well Layla, would you be so kind to grace this man tomorrow night with a date?" he said as he looked at her with a hopeful face. "I love too" she said as she smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up at your place at 8:00 p.m." he said as they exchanged numbers. "Great" "Oh I got to go, bye beautiful!" he shouted as he walked away. Sigh

"He's so hot!" Stella said as she looked at his back. Layla turned around. 'Oh yeah they're still here' Layla thought. "Oh, looks like Layla got a date tomorrow, tell me if he has any brothers or friends ok?" asked Bloom. "Uh huh" said Layla "Come on you guys lets go home" said Techna as she unlocked the doors and got in. "Thank God we brought two cars since Musa drove away the other one.

They drove for about 20 minutes before they got to their mansion. Techna rang the bell and about 2 minutes later a butler opened the door. "Good Evening Madams" he said as he bowed. "Paul we told you not to bow to us anymore and lose the accent it ain't you" said Stella as she looked at the 20 year old guy with black hair and blue eyes. "Ha ha ha, ok Stella" he said as he closed the door and locked it.

"See you Paul!" said Bloom as she and the other girls went upstairs to Musa's room. "Musa, are you there sweetie?" asked Flora as she knocked on the door. Murmuring was heard and then the sound of the door being unlocked and soon it opened and there stood Musa. Her eyes were red that you would have known that she had been crying. She had already changed into her blue pjs, which included a tight blue top, blue shorts, and blue slippers. "Aww Muse" said Flora as she went to hug her. The girls stepped into her room and Layla closed the door behind her. "It's ok" said Bloom as she patted Musa on her back. "N...n…no it's not" said Musa as she sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands and cried.

The girls all huddled around her and each looked like they were about to cry. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Stella "Y….yes, said Musa as she looked up. "How could he do this to me?" "Aww Musa, he still loves you he just doesn't want his girlfriend to know" said Layla "Quite right!" said Techna "Oh yeah sure that's why he kissed that bitch right in front of me and glared at me!" shouted Musa as she grabbed hold of her phone and threw it across the room. It smashed into the wall and broke into pieces. The girls cringed at the noise. "Aww sweetie, it's ok" said Flora "Yeah we all felt like crying when we saw our boyfriends in the hands of evil!" said Bloom as her eyes narrowed.

"Hey speaking of evil, Bloom, did you notice how that Natalie chick point her middle finger at you and mouthed 'Fuck off'?" asked Stella "Yeah, that bitch is going down!" shouted Bloom "Um, you guys this isn't the time for that" said Flora as she flickered her eyes from Bloom and Stella to Musa. "Oh sorry Muse!" Bloom and Stella said together as they hugged her. Musa didn't reply so they looked down and there she was. Sleeping and not even thinking of them! The other girls looked down too and when they saw Musa asleep they all fell down. "Oh well she had a big day why don't we let her sleep?" said Flora as she brushed away Musa's bangs. "Yeah" whispered the other girls. The girls tucked Musa in and closed her door and went to their rooms.

**Bloom's Room**

Bloom turned on the lights and turned on her television. She looked at the television as it showed a woman around her 20s talking about their band. "Hi, I'm Sheila Grundy and I'm here to tell you all that the Fairies had just got a new concert coming up at Plum Blossom Stadium! It's amazing! The crowd behind me is going absolutely crazy over the band." Bloom turned away "Oh my, looks like a group of male teenagers has the Fairies tattooed on to their backs and arms! No I do not need to see it!" she said as a guy asked her if she wanted to see the tattoo. "Um, anyway I cannot wait to hear the Fairies perform! What an excitement! This is Sheila Grundy reporting from Gringotts St. Back to you Chuck!" she said as she signed off.

Bloom turned off the television and changed into her white sleepwear. It consists of a white satin tank top and white satin shorts and warm bunny slippers_. 'I wonder if I should go back to dating?_' thought Bloom as she slipped into her bed. _'Maybe'_ were her last thought before she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Stella's Room**

_God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes_

Was heard from Stella's room followed by Stella dancing and singing in her pj's. It consists of a pink cotton top and pink short. She was dancing and singing to _Angel_. Finally after 10 minutes of dancing she stopped. She sat down on her bed and slipped under the covers_. 'Brandon how could you defend that slut!'_ she thought as she start to get teary-eyed. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

**Flora's Room**

Flora was sitting on her bed, already in her pajamas, looking out of her balcony. She was wearing a green cotton top and long green pants. She looked away and she picked up the picture of Helia and her and threw it across the room. 'I hate you so much, yet I still love you' she thought as she picked up the glass and threw them away. Then she picked up the picture and burned it in her fireplace. **(Yes she has a fireplace in her room. I know it's weird, but what did you want her to do? Go all the way downstairs into the living room just to burn a picture!) **She then went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and went to bed.

**Techna's Room**

"Good heavens how could Timmy get a girlfriend!" she shouted as she stomped around her room in her purple pajamas. It consists of a light purple t shirt and long light purple pants. She went up to her mirror and looked. _'I'm not that ugly am I?'_ she thought. She sighed and sat on her bed. She turned on the television to the Teen Titans.

'_Titans, let's go!' shouted Robin their leader._

'_Hi ya!' shouted Starfire as she kicked the bad guy._

'_Ugh' the bad guy said who was actually Mammoth. _

'_Azarath Mertrion Zenthos!' said Raven as she put a black orb around Mammoth to keep him from escaping._

_Beast boy turned into a giant elephant and charged at Mammoth. _

_Beast Boy knocked Mammoth out._

'_Great job Bea-'Cyborg said until Techna turned off the television._

'_Goodness, Starfire and Robin should really get together'_ Techna thought as she lied down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. She looked to her left and saw a picture of Timmy on her night stand. 'Timmy, how could you?' Techna asked herself. She soon fell asleep while crying silently.

**Layla's Room**

Layla was sitting on her bed wearing her satin pajamas. It consists of a red satin tank top and satin shorts. She was starring at a picture of her and Jake. Jake was smiling and had his arm around her waist while she was leaning on his shoulder. They were both smiling like crazy. 'Jake, how could you be with that…that thing!' Layla thought as she suddenly grew angry and she hurled that picture frame and threw it out the window. The glass shattered and the picture laid there on the ground and a strong wind came and blew the picture away. Layla watched the picture fly away until it was out of sight. Sigh She pulled the bed covers over her small body and turned off the lights and went to sleep thinking of Jake.

**NEXT MORNING!**

Layla woke up and got out off bed and changed her clothes. She was now wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of tight jeans that clung to her small waist. She went downstairs and was surprised to see everybody there. "Hey you guys" she said as she sat down next to Stella. A maid came in and put down a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thanks" Layla said as she smiled. "Your welcome miss" the maid said as she hurried back to the kitchen. "Layla are you ok?" Stella asked as she looked at her. "Yeah, why?" Layla asked "Because…you haven't picked out your outfit for your big date with Jon today!" Stella screamed happily. "Yeah Layla, why aren't you happy?" Bloom asked confusedly. "Oh um, I'm happy really I just um, forgot!" Layla told them while trying to smile and forget about Jake. "Ok" they said.

10 minutes later they finished eating and went to the fashion room to pick out an outfit for Layla. While they were finding an outfit Paul, the butler, came in with a phone in his hands. "Sorry to interrupt ladies, but someone's on the phone for Layla" Paul told them. Layla took the phone from him and he left.

Phone Conversation… (Layla speaking) _(Jon/voice speaking)_

"Hello?"

"_Um, is this Layla?" _

"Yes, can I help you?"

"_Layla, this is um, Jon you know from last night?" _

"Oh hey Jon what's up?"

"_Um, I wanted to talk to you about our date tonight"_

"Ok, so what's up?"

"_Um, do you want to go to the movies and then to dinner?"_

"Sure I love too!"

"_Great I'll pick you up at around 8 maybe?" _

"Sure that'll be great"

"_Great, so um, see you tonight?"_

"Tonight it is"

"_Ok, bye Layla"_

"Bye"

End of Conversation…

Layla pressed end and place the phone down on the table. "Well?" her friends asked as they looked at her with eager eyes. "I'm going to the movies and then to dinner with Jon" Layla stated calmly. The other girls screamed as they began to look for an outfit for Layla. Half an hour has passed and they were still looking. Until Stella screamed. "Uh ha, I have found the perfect outfit" Stella yelled out as she showed it to them. "Wow" the other girls said. It was a baby blue tank with a jean jacket that stopped under her bosom and a jean skirt that ended at her thighs. "Thanks Stella!" Layla said as she took the outfit and rushed to her room to try it out.

"Hey Stella?" Techna asked. "Yeah?" Stella said. "Isn't that Cleo's outfit?" Techna asked as her eyes narrowed. "Um, yes?" Stella said as she backed away from Techna. "You know how she feels about letting us use her clothes!" Techna shouted at her. "Yeah, but she won't be home until tomorrow that'll give Layla enough time to enjoy her date AND us to live happily ever after without Cleo knowing" Stella said with a smile on her face. Sigh "You better be right Stella" Techna said as she shook her head softly. "I am" Stella said. They all left the fashion room and went to Layla's room. They knocked on her door and out came Layla wearing the outfit that Stella chose for her. "Woah!" the girls shouted. Layla had her hair tied up in a bun with a few strands loose and had on light blue makeup. The girls hugged and soon they went downstairs and watched movies and played games until it was time for Layla's date to arrive.

**Sorry to end it here you guys. Next chapter Layla's Date! Please review and I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and I'm sorry if I didn't have your name up there, but maybe I will on the next chapter. Thanks a whole bunch!**

**mOnKeYzXrOxZ**


	8. Very important Author's Note!

Author's Note for: Reforming the Past

Note: To all of you guys I'm sorry for my lame-o chapter 8. I'll try harder to make sure you guys will like/love it. If not then I'm sorry but I'll have no choice but to quit and delete this story. I am very sorry for this. But as I have said before many times I'm not really much of a writer but I thought I would give it a try anyway. I hope you guys will like my new chapter 8. It will be up soon just give me some time to re-write it a little.

Sorry for the inconvience.


	9. Ch 8:I Think I Love You

Reforming the Past

Rated: T

**Preview: **

_They knocked on her door and out came Layla wearing the outfit that Stella chose for her. "Woah!" the girls shouted. Layla had her hair tied up in a bun with a few strands loose and had on light blue makeup. The girls hugged and soon they went downstairs and watched movies and played games until it was time for Layla's date to arrive._

**Many Thanks to: Harmonicgirl09, Crystal Hauntress, Papapygrl, Digi-girl, Musarox, and everybody else who reviewed. Thanks a whole bunch!**

**Chapter 8: I think I Love You **

It was time for Layla's date to arrive! Ding Dong! "Oh mi gosh he's here!" screamed Stella. "Somebody get the door" Techna said as she rushed up to Layla's room to get Layla. "Paul!" Stella screamed. "Yeah Stella?" Paul asked her as he rushed into the living room. "Get the door please" Stella said calmly, but inside she was jumping for joy. "Okay" Paul said as he went to the front door. He opened the door and let Jon in. "Ladies, Mr. Jon Maxillion has arrived!" Paul shouted as he led Jon into the living room. The girls except Techna and Layla, who were upstairs, screamed when they saw Jon enter the room. Paul told him to sit down and he did.

Paul exited the room and left Jon to his own demise. Stella immediately rushed to Jon's side. "Hi Jon!" she yelled. "Hi?" he said as he looked at them with one eyebrow raised. "I'm Stella Solaria" Stella said as she sat next to him. "I'm Jon Ma-"Stella interrupted. "Maxillion, we know" Stella said.

"So Jon do you have any brothers or any friends that would be interested in going out?" Bloom asked with eager eyes. "Um, there is Dan, Jeff, Chris, Alex, and Kirk" Jon said as he stared at the girls. The girls screamed. "What are they like?" Bloom asked him. "Well Dan is the wild one, Jeff is the brainiac, Chris is the nature loving one, Alex is the music lover, and Kirk is the quiet one" "Wow sounds like Dan is perfect for me" Stella said with stars in her eyes. "Alex sounds cool" Musa said. "Um, yeah sure" Jon said as he stared at the screaming girls in front of him.

"Eh hem" was heard from behind them. The girls (minus Layla and Techna) and Jon turned around and Jon gasped. Stella could have sworn she saw Jon's jaw fall open. And she also saw some drool leaking out_. 'Eww'_ she thought. "Okay girls we are to leave Layla and Jon to their date got it!" Techna said as she glared at Stella. _'Great she's staring at me'_ Stella thought as she felt sudden coldness from Techna's cold glare. "Don't worry Techna we won't bother them one bit" Musa promised. "Good" Techna smiled.

Jon held out his hand towards Layla and Layla took it. Jon and Layla walked out of the house and into Jon's convertible. As they drove off the other girls waved to them good bye. Soon when they were out of sight the girls went back into the house and watched television.

First Jon took Layla to the movie theater. "hmm, what do you want o watch?" Layla asked Jon. "Um, how about Scary Movie 4?" Jon asked. "Uh sure, ok" Layla said as she paid for the tickets. "Layla" Jon said. "Yeah?" "I was suppose to pay for those tickets" "It's ok" "No it's not" "Um, how about you pay for the food?" Layla suggested. "Ok" Jon said. They went inside with Layla clinging on to Jon's shirt for support. "Jon I'm scared" Layla said as the movie started. Soon the movie ended and Layla and Jon came out laughing. "Ha ha ha, that was suppose to be a movie? That was totally retarded" Layla said. "I know that dude in the beginning cut off his leg but he actually cut off the wrong one!" Jon said as Layla and him got into Jon's car. "Jon?" Layla said as she finally caught her breath. "Yeah?" "Where are we going for dinner?" Layla asked. "You'll see" was her answer.

-5 minutes later-

"Jon, where are we going?" Layla asked as she stared at Jon. "Don't worry Layla you'll see when we get there" Jon said then he smiled. _'That smile can make me melt inside'_ Layla thought as she felt her cheeks go red. It was about a 30 minute drive. Finally they arrived. "OMG" Layla said as she stared at the place in front of her. "Layla are you ok?" Jon asked as he stared at her with worried eyes. "Yes, but Jon, how can you afford a place like this?" Layla asked, bewildered. "Easy, my dad owns this place, now come on" Jon said as he turned off his car and got out. Layla was still shocked but she stepped out also.

The place was called 'Waterfall Heaven' It was the most expensive restaurant in the entire town. Only rich people can afford this place, not that Layla wasn't rich or anything she just never had time. Nobody should recognize her here. At least not today. Hopefully. Jon and Layla walked in hand in hand. "May I ask how many people is in your party Mr. Maxillion?" the head waiter asked as he greets Jon and Layla. "Just two Patrick" Jon told him. "Very well this way please" Patrick, the head waiter, said. He led them to a table closed to the waterfall. But to Layla's dismay there was a 2 people at a table that was about 5 feet away from Layla and Jon's table. You know who sat there? Well it was Jake and his girlfriend, Cindy. Jake must have notice her because when he looked at her direction his eyes widened.

Jon was already sitting down and he was waiting for Layla to sit down as well. Layla however didn't. "Jon stay here k? I just saw an old friend" Layla told Jon. "Um, sure Layla" Jon said. He saw her walk towards another table. Since he had nothing to do he thought he should call up some of his friends and rearrange a little pool party at Kirk's house. It'll be chance for Layla and her friends to meet his friends. And hopefully they'll get together so Layla and him can spend more time together.

………Layla's P.O.V.…….

I walked towards Jake's table and before you know it I was there. Jake and his girlfriend stopped talking and Jake turned to me. His girlfriend on the other hand looked as if she wanted to attack me. "Hey Layla, I would like you to meet my GIRLFRIEND, Cindy" Jake stretched the word "girlfriend" as he ushered a hand towards the golden hair girl. Cindy looked as if she was in heaven. "Nice to meet you" I said through my gritted teeth. "You are very lucky to have met me today" Cindy said as she put on a fake smile.

"So Layla what brings you here?" Jake asked very smoothly, but inside he knew why she was here. "I'm on a date" I answered him. "Please who would date a person like you?" Cindy asked as she fingered her water glass. "I would" answered a voice behind me. I quickly turned around and there was Jon in his shining glory. He quickly grabbed me into his arms and I laid my head on his shoulder. Jake looked as if he was about to scream his head off while Cindy looked really jealous. "Who might you two be?" Jon asked them. "Hello my name is Cindy and this is my boyfriend, Jake" Cindy told him as she fluttered her eyelashes at Jon. "Hi, my name is Jon and I see you guys have met my girlfriend, Layla" Jon said. "Yes and she is so pretty you really know how to pick them Jon" Cindy complemented him but inside she was waiting for him to leave so she could hurt Layla. "Thank you now if you'll excuse us, Layla and me have a date to get to" Jon said as he smiled. Cindy waved good bye as Jon and Layla walked towards their table.

"Jon how can I ever thank you?" Layla asked as she hugged him. "By continuing our date maybe?" Jon said as he hugged Layla. "Of course!" Layla said as they both broke apart and sat down. Soon a waiter came to take their order. "Hey Jon!" the waiter said. "Huh, oh hey Jimmy" Jon said. "Layla this is Jimmy, Jimmy this is my date, Layla" Jon said. "Nice to meet you" Layla said. "You too" said Jimmy. "Ok so what would you guys like to order?" Jimmy asked. "Um, I'll have the Harbor Delight how about you Layla?" Jon asked as he set down his menu. "Um, I'll have the Pita Tita Rita" **(Totally made up) **"Okay I'll have you orders back to you in a second!" Jimmy said as he walked towards the kitchen. "So…" Jon said. "So?" Layla asked. "Um, how old are you?" Jon asked. "I'm 17, you?" "18" "Wow" "Yep" They continued talking about themselves and pretty soon their meal arrived.

About an hour and a half later Jon paid for their food and then he drove Layla home. Right now they were standing on the porch of the house. They were staring at each other and each was blushing really hard. Soon Jon had an arm around Layla's waist and he pulled Layla closer to him. Soon they were hugging and Layla leaned her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and soon IT happened. There they were. Jon's hands around Layla's waist and Layla's arms around Jon's neck. They were stuck in a lip-lock. Soon they had to part for air. They stared at each other and blushed. "Layla?" "Yes Jon?" "I think I love you" Jon said as he stared at the girl in front of him. "I think I love you too" Layla replied. They kissed one more time and then Jon quickly got into his car and waved good bye to Layla. Layla waved back and went inside.

_So… that's the end of chapter 8. Was it ok or was it bad? Man I get nervous when I write and ask these questions. Waaahhhh... now I'm scared of your answers! _

_mOnKeYzXrOxZ _

_P.S. Sorry I haven't been updating but the site wouldn't let me upload this chapter for some reason. _


	10. Ch 9:Getting Ready for the Movie P

Reforming the Past

Rated: T

Play back:

"_Layla?" "Yes Jon?" "I think I love you" Jon said as he stared at the girl in front of him. "I think I love you too" Layla replied. They kissed one more time and then Jon quickly got into his car and waved good bye to Layla. Layla waved back and went inside._

Chapter 9: Getting Ready for the Movie Premiere Party

After Layla went inside the house she was immediately bombarded by her questions. "So how was it?" Stella asked. "He was so wonderful" Layla said as she put on a dreamy look on her face. "So spill it!" Stella said forcefully. "Well, first he took me to the theaters to watch Scary Movie 4 and then we went to dinner at _Waterfall Heaven _where I ran into Jake and his so called girlfriend, Cindy," Layla said it with a scowl on her face. "Ooo must have been horrible" Musa said as she patted Layla on her shoulder. "It was, right where Cindy and Jake got me cornered that I couldn't even speak Jon showed up and rescued me!" Layla ended it with a dreamy look on her face again. "Ha ha ha" all the girls laughed happily. "Lucky you" Bloom said.

"Yeah oh and also there's going to be a pool party at some guy name Kirk's place next Saturday" Layla told them. "Who's going to be there?" Flora asked with confused eyes. "Oh you know Jon and his friends, who by the way I don't even know" Layla said. "I want to meet Alex" Musa said with stars in her eyes. "Who?" Layla asked Musa. "He's one of Jon's friends" Musa told her. "Yeah along with Kirk, Dan, Jeff, and Chris" Flora said. "How come I didn't know about this?" Layla asked with confused eyes. "You were upstairs with Techna remember?" Bloom asked. "Oh yeah ok" Layla said. "So are we going?" Layla asked. "Hell yeah!" all the girls yelled.

"GIRLS ITS MIDNIGHT, GO TO SLEEP!" Cleo shouted from upstairs in her room. "Yes Cleo" the girls said. Upstairs, Cleo set her alarm clock and went back to sleep. Downstairs the girls were whispering to one another. "How about we go to sleep?" Musa whispered. "Yeah" they others replied back. They quietly went upstairs and went into their rooms and each said _good night_. "BE QUIET!" Cleo shouted. The girls eyes widened as they ran quickly into their rooms and shut the door.

**Next Morning**

"Girls, Girls, Girls!" Cleo said as she walked into the living room. The girls were already dressed and eating breakfast. "Uh, hey Cleo" Bloom said as she poured herself a glass of OJ. "Hey Cleo are those wrinkles I see on your face?" Stella said. "Tsk tsk Cleo I told you to get more sleep but nobody ever listens to me" "Don't even start Stella; I couldn't sleep because you guys woke me up last night!" Cleo said as she glared at Stella. "Um, right" Stella said as she shrunken into her seat.

Cleo's face turned happy as she looked at the girls. "I see you guys are dressed and ready to practice" she said. "For what?" Musa asked. "For the special movie premiere party of Talladega Nights: Ballad of Ricky Bobby and don't forget you guys will be performing afterwards" Cleo said with a 'Don't-tell-me-you-forgot-or-else-I'm-going-to-kill-you.' **(Movie's not out yet but will be soon, coming out August 4!)** "But its morning right now, the premiere isn't until 7:00 at night!" Stella yelled. "This will give you guys time to practice and get into better outfits!" Cleo said through her gritted teeth. "That shouldn't be a problem considering it's already noon!" Bloom said as she pointed to the clock that was hanging on the wall. "Ok, ok" Stella said. "Um, we'll go to the music room and practice now" Techna said as she ran towards the music room. The others followed her and ran to the music room. "Good" was all Cleo had to say. They stepped inside and began practicing numerous songs and deciding which songs to play.

**4 ½ hours later**

The girls came out of the music room looking tired. Flora fell onto the couch while the other girls fell onto the floor. "Man, I think Cleo is out to get us" Layla said as she took a cushion from the couch and laid her head on it. "She's trying to get Stella back for that wrinkle comment" Bloom said as she glared at Stella. "What, you know it's true!" Stella said. "Ugh" was the girls replied. "Come on guys lets go get changed and possibly take a shower" Flora said as she went upstairs to take a shower. "Agreed" the others said as they went to their rooms too. "Remember we'll meet in the living room ok?" Techna asked. "K" the others said.

**2 hours later**

The girls came out of the room and 4 of them sat on the couch while 2 of them shared a rocking chair. "You guys look great!" Cleo said as she came into the living room. "I'm glad you guys are wearing dresses this evening" "Why?" Stella asked. "Because you wouldn't want to wear baggy clothes to the premiere now would you?" Cleo asked. "I would never!" Stella said with her nose held high. "I'm so excited!" Musa said. "Why?" Flora asked. "Because it's our first movie premiere party and just think we might get to meet Will Ferrell!" Musa said with stars in her eyes. "Um.. ok?" Bloom said. "Better than ok, it's great!" Musa said again with stars in her eyes.

"Oh before I forget girls these packages came for you today" Cleo said as Paul came into the room with 6 different colored packages. He set them on the table and excused himself. The girls sat around the table trying to get the box that had their name on it. Eventually each girl got their own box and they opened it. "Wow" said the girls when they say what was inside the boxes. The girls took out their gift and showed each other. "What is it?" asked Cleo who couldn't see because the girls were blocking each other and their gifts. "It's a tiara!" the girls exclaimed. "Yay, it matches our outfits!" Stella said. "Perfect!" All the girls said. They all showed Cleo and she, herself, was surprised. "Wonder who sent them" Techna asked. "Probably our parents" Stella said as she tried on her tiara. "Probably" Musa said.

Cleo looked at the clock and gasped. "It's time to go! Get your asses into the black limo so we can be on our way!" Cleo shouted making the girls jumped. "Yes mam!" the girls saluted their 'officer' and quickly ran to the limo. Cleo sighed and then followed them.

Want to know what their wearing? Well here you go:

1. Bloom a long, strapless blue gown that was slightly puffed up on the bottom about 2 inches from her ankles. Along with that dress she also had on blue topaz earrings and small silver tiara that had a blue topaz colored diamond in the middle and also blue heels and white gloves that was about 2 inches long. Also her hair in a French braid.

2. Stella a long pale green dress that had tiny sunflowers around the hem of the top and on the bottom of the dress were also tiny sunflowers in a straight line going across. Along with this dress she also had on peridot colored earrings and a small silver tiara that had a peridot colored diamond in the middle. Her long hair was layered and she had on light green heels.

3. Layla a short ivory dress and on the bottom of the dress were small yellow daisies going vertically up. She also had on pearl studs and a pearl necklace. On top of her head was a small silver tiara with an oval-shaped pearl in the middle. Her hair was in a messy bun and had some strands framing her face and she had on short white boots.

4. Flora a beautiful pink dress that stopped at her knees able to show off her long, thin legs. It was black around the waist and the straps were black also. She wore black/pink heels. Her hair was in the usual fashion but at the end of her hair it was slightly curled. She had on a small silver tiara and in the middle was a pink heart.

5. Musa a red Chinese dress that had 2 slits on both sides. She had her hair in a bun and she had on red high heels that were able to match the dress. Her wavy hair cascaded all the way down and she had on her tiara with a red diamond in the middle.

6. Techna a lavender dress that was made in Paris. It was tight around the bosom and when you get near the knees it's a little puffy. She wore short lavender boots. Her hair was in her usual fashion and she had on her tiara with an amethyst stone on it.

_Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update but my little cousin keeps coming to my house and I have to take care of her and do whatever she says. That is so sad. She made me sing and dance with her so I wouldn't have anytime to write and go online. Well I hope you have enjoy this chapter. If not please tell and I'll see what I can do!_

… _monkeyzxroxz …_


	11. Author's note 2!

Hey Guys! Sorry I won't be able to update for a while! My family and I are going to Los Angeles and Las Vegas for a week and when I come back I'll only have 2 days of freedom before school starts so I'm pretty tired from packing for vacation and packing for school. Hope to update soon! I'll be back on the 20th of August so bye you guys! I'll try to update as soon as I can! x

xxlilaznchckxx (he he he. I changed it!)


	12. Ch 10:Not the Premiere Party Just Yet

**Reforming the Past**

**Rated: T**

Replay:

_Cleo looked at the clock and gasped. "It's time to go! Get your asses into the black limo so we can be on our way!" Cleo shouted making the girls jumped. "Yes mam!" the girls saluted their 'officer' and quickly ran to the limo. Cleo sighed and then followed them. _

_Sorry for the awesomely late update! I've been busy with my other story. But now I'm back to this one!_

Chapter 10: Not the premiere party just yet …

They all sat in the limo and soon they had arrived at the movie premiere party and outside the limo photographers, TV. people, and fans were screaming and taking pictures of the famous stars that were walking on the red carpet. When their limo stopped in front the fans waited impatiently for the singers to come out. Cleo stepped out first. She was wearing a frothy black Versace gown. People started taking pictures and the TV. people kept asking her questions about _The Faeries_. She just kept walking until she went inside the building.

It was time for _The Faeries_ to make their entrance!

First to come out was Techna in her lavender dress. She walked down the carpet until she saw a little girl jumping up and down holding an autograph book for her to sign. She smiled and walked towards the little girl. The girl stopped jumping when Techna stood in front of her. She held out her hand and the little girl smiled and gave Techna the autograph book. "What's your name?" Techna asked her. "Maria" the little girl told her in a quiet voice. "Don't be shy Maria, its ok to look at me" Techna told her in a soothing voice. The little girl looked at Techna and smiled. Techna signed the autograph book and gave it back to Maria. Maria took it and hugged Techna. Techna was shocked but quickly hugged her back. The paparazzi took pictures of this. Techna let go and continued walking down the red carpet.

Next came out Musa wearing her beautiful Chinese dress. She walked down the red carpet stopping here or there for a couple of minutes for the paparazzi to take her pictures. From the corner of her eyes Musa could have sworn she saw Riven and his girlfriend. She shook her head at the thought and continues walking down the red carpet unaware that there was a pair of red eyes were watching her every step. She stopped in front of a group of girls who were wearing a blue wig and listening to music. They look a lot like Musa's groupies. She stopped in front of them and smiled. The girls screamed like crazy. Musa waved and then continue walking. "OMG she waved at me!" or "She is so pretty!" was heard many times from that group.

Next it was Flora coming out in her beautiful pink dress with her long brown hair flowing down her back. She was waving her hand softly and slowly and she smiled a beautiful smile to everybody. The boys (her groupies) kept shouting "FLORA YOUR BEAUTIFUL BABY!" or "FLORA CALL ME WE BELONG TOGETHER!" She smiled and walked down the carpet. Before she went inside she blew the boys a kiss and smile. She went inside the building after Musa and everybody outside was screaming and yelling and everything!

Next it was Layla's turn in her wonderful ivory colored dress. She waved and smile like Flora, but she stopped in front of the camera people to have her picture taken. From the corner of her eyes she could see someone waving a pink rose at her. She smiled and walked towards them. She smiled at the person and kneeled down in front of them. "Hi and what's your name?" she asked. "mhhmh" she whispered. "What was it?" Layla asked softly. "Kalene" the little girl whispered. "That's a beautiful name Kalene" Layla told her. "Thanks" Kalene whispered. "Is that flower for me?" Layla asked her. "Uh huh" Kalene said as she handed Layla the pink rose. "Thank you!" Layla said. She kissed the little girl on the cheek and continue walking down the red carpet. The camera people were, of course, taking pictures of this.

Next was Stella in her flowy pale green dress. She smiled as she walked down the red carpet and stopped in front of the paparazzi. They took pictures like crazy and she waved at them. She received a banquet of sunflowers, roses, and daises from her fan club. "Thank you" she said as she smiled. All the guys in her fanclub screamed and started screaming things like "Marry Me!" or "I LOVE YOU BEAUTIFUL/WONDERFUL/PRETTY LADY/STELLA!" The girls grew a little bit jealous seeing all their boyfriends screaming things like that in front of them.

Last, but not least was Bloom! Bloom came out in her light blue dress and walked down the carpet following Stella. The photographers were taking pictures like crazy and she was smiling in every picture. Her fan club was throwing flowers and candies like crazy. "Thanks!" Bloom told them. The girls and guys all fainted from that smile.

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry I couldn't update faster! I wanted to update my 2 stories at the same time but the other one took a little longer than I expected and I had to do 2 projects for my stupid azz teachers! Hope you enjoy this chappy! Review and NO harshness please!_

… _xxlilaznchck …_


	13. Ch 11:The Movie Premiere!

**Reforming the Past**

**Rated: T**

Flashback!

Last, but not least was Bloom! Bloom came out in her light blue dress and walked down the carpet following Stella. The photographers were taking pictures like crazy and she was smiling in every picture. Her fan club was throwing flowers and candies like crazy. "Thanks!" Bloom told them. The girls and guys all fainted from that smile.

End of Flashback!

Chapter by: xxlilaznchckxx

**Chapter 11: The Movie Premiere!**

From the last chapter: All the stars were sitting by with their friends. _The Fairies _sat together while Cleo sat with the other band managers. They were all sitting down and discussing what songs to sing while one of the premiere planner people got up and walked towards the podium.

"Hello and welcome! Each of you are invited here today to see the movie Talladega Nights: Ballad of Ricky Bobby that Mr. Will Ferrell here has starred in" the guy said. Everybody clapped and the guy sat down. Will Ferrell stood up and walked towards the microphone. He cleared his throat and started talking.

"Hello guys! Thanks for coming today! Now I know a lot of you don't usually watch my movies because, well, I don't know why but I'm about to tell you that this is my greatest movie yet! So I hope you guys enjoy it, but before that I would like to welcome _The Fairies_ to present us a couple of their hit songs!" Will Ferrell finished saying and then clapped. Everybody followed their examples and the girls stood up.

Stella walked up to the microphone.

"Hey everyone! How are you guys?" She asked. She received shouts of "Great!" "I love the Fairies!" "Whooo!"

She smiled. "Okay well today me and the girls are going to perform 3 of out hits and then let Mr. Ferrell start his movie okay?" She received shouts of joy again.

The girls got their instruments and Bloom started talking. "Our first song is called Brown Eyes!" Bloom started singing first:

Bloom:

Remember the first day when I saw your face?

Remember the first day when you smiled at me?

You stepped to me and then you said to me

I was the woman you dreamed about.

Remember the first day when you called my house?

Remember the first day when you took me out?

We had butterflies, although we tried to hide it

And we both had a beautiful night.

Stella:

The way we held each other's hand

The way we talked, the way we laughed

It felt so good to find true love

I knew right then and there you were the one

Flora

I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so

I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show

When he stares at me, you see he cares for me

You see how he's so deep in love

I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious

I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts

he's missin' me if he's not kissin' me

And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul

Layla:

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?

Remember the first day we had an argument? (more like the first month...)

We apologized, and then we compromised

And we haven't argued since.

Remember the first day we stopped playin' games?

Remember the first day you fell in love with me?

It felt so good to say those words

Cause I felt the same way too

Musa:

The way we held each other's hands

The way we talked, the way we laughed

It felt so good to fall in love

And I knew right then and there you were the one

Bloom:

I know that he loves me cause he told me so

I know that he loves me cause his feelings show

You see how he is so deep in love.

And when he stares at me, you see he cares for me

I know that he loves me cause it's obvious

I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts

And he's missin' me when he's not kissin' me

And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul

Everybody clapped and the girls smiled. It wasn't everyday that the girls all get to sing to one song. The girls started their instruments again. This time only Bloom, Musa, and Stella were singing. "Ok guys, this song is one of my favorites and it's called Because I'm A Girl!" Musa said. Stella grabbed the microphone from her. "I know this might be surprising but we will be singing this with Layla's boyfriend, Jon!" Stella yelled. The audience looked confused but clapped anyway. Lalya was pretty shocked when Jon walked up on to the stage. Layla and Jon kissed and hugged and then Jon in front of one of the microphones.

Musa:

I just can't understand the hearts of men

They tell you they want you and then they leave you

This is the first time, you're special

I believed those words and I was so happy

Stella:

You should have told me you didn't like me any more

But I couldn't see that and you just rushed me

Although I will curse you I'll still miss you

Since I am a girl, to whom love is everything

Bloom:

You should have told me you didn't like me any more

But I couldn't see that and you just rushed me

Although I will curse you I'll still miss you

Since I am a girl, to whom love is everything

Stella, Musa, and Bloom:

You should have told me you didn't like me any more

But I couldn't see that and you just rushed me

Although I will curse you I'll still miss you

Since I am a girl, to whom love is everything

Bloom speaking:

Hey babe

The pain

It's not enough to describe how I feel

We were so happy together

But I know now

I've been blind

You told me that you'd never let me down

Whenever I needed you you'd always be here

I can forgive but I can't forget

Even though you hurt me

I still love you

I still love you

Stella, Bloom, and Musa:

Don't take advantage of a girl's willingness to do anything for love

And her caring instinct

I didn't know that to be born as a girl and to be loved was so hard

Although I will curse you I'll still miss you

Since I am a girl, to whom love is everything

Although I will curse you I'll still miss you

Since I am a girl, to whom love is everything

Jon speaking:

There's someone I'm in love with...

Although I can't be with her now...

I'm still in love with her...

Stella, Bloom, and Musa:

Don't take advantage of a girl's willingness to do anything for love

And her caring instinct

I didn't know that to be born as a girl and to be loved was so hard

Although I will curse you I'll still miss you

Since I am a girl, to whom love is everything

Although I will curse you I'll still miss you

Since I am a girl, to whom love is everything

Jon speaking:

Baby, I'm so sorry

Even though you don't need me anymore

I just wanted to let you know I'll be with you always

In your heart if you want me there

In your memory if you want to remember me

In your dreams if you want to dream about me and you

Baby I don't ever want to leave you

In your heart

In your memories

Or in your dreams

Baby, I love you

You're my everything…

Everybody clapped and some even cried. Layla got up and quickly ran to Jon. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. She smiled too and kissed him passionately on the lips. She could feel him kiss her back. She smiled. She was happy and this time it didn't have to be with Jake, just Jon. Sweet, lovable Jon. The girls in the group were taking pictures of this happy scene and some reporters (sneaked in!) were taking pictures.

"Okay, well that was surprising! Everybody this is our last song and it's one of Layla's favorites dedicated to her and her lover" Musa said into the microphone. Layla and Jon broke apart and Layla looked confused. "Here you go guys! Dreaming of You!"

Layla smiled and quickly ran up to one of the microphones with Jon beside her, hugging her tight from behind. "This song will be sung by Flora and me!" Layla said. Bloom sat at the piano and started playing a tune. The other girls were going to be the chorus.

Layla:

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

Flora with Stella singing softly:

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Layla singing (Musa singing the words in the parentheses):

Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you

Know I'm there (Am I there)

If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside

Would you even care

Flora with Stella singing softly:

I just wanna hold you close but so far

All I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day and the courage to say

How much I love you

Layla and Musa:

I'll dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Flora:

Ahh-Ahh

I can't stop dreaming of you

I can't stop dreaming

I can't stop dreaming of you

Layla:

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe that

You came up to me and said

I love you

I love you too

Lalya was looking at Jon the whole time. He placed a kiss on her cheeck and continued to stare at her. She smiled and faced the crowd.

Flora & Layla:

I'll be dreaming with you tonight

'Til tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world l'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

Everybody clapped loudly and the girls and Jon took a bow. They walked off the stage and Will Ferrell began the movie. The movie was ok and it took about an hour and a half to watch it. The girls and Jon were enjoying most of it and Layla laid her head on Jon's shoulder the whole time. Jon's right arm were around her shoulders and the other one was resting on his lap. The other girls looked envious of them but couldn't wait for the party at Kirk's house. They get to hang out at a party and hopefully not be followed by reporters.

Soon the movie was over and everybody clapped politely. Everybody got to chat with other stars and everything was going great and Musa even got some shots of Ashley Tisdale and Zac Efron. She even saw Vanessa Hudgens and Lucas Grabeel talking to each other by the punch bowl. Soon it was time for everybody to go home but not before signing autographs and taking pictures outside with the fans who have been standing there all night.

The girls said good bye to Jon, who drove here himself in his silver convertible. The girls got into their black limousine and waved good bye to their fans.

_Hey guys! How was this chapter? Hope it's ok! Stay in touch you guys! I wuv you all and your reviews. Wink! Wink!_

… _xxlilaznchckxx …_


	14. Ch 12:Jake's Story

**Reforming the Past**

**Rated: T**

Play back:

_The girls said good bye to Jon, who drove here himself in his silver convertible. The girls got into their black limousine and waved good bye to their fans._

End of Play Back

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Winx Club and I never will. However I do own this story, not the characters though but that's good enough for me!

_Thanks to:_

Star Fata: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!(:

Random-life: I been thinking about that too. So here's a chapter all about Jake.

MiMiTheANGEL: Thanks for your review and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

HP DIVA: Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it. Sorry it took so long for me to update!

LiDOOL lADY: You'll just have to read on and find out what will happen! I hope you'll enjoy!

Mistyjet: Thanks for your review. I hope this chapter is ok! Review and tell me what you think!

P.C.: I love that song 'Everytime!' I even bought her c.d.! Lol! Enjoy this chapter. This chapter is based on mostly Jake so... enjoy!

123musicrocks: Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading the last chapter! Tell me what you think of this one.

Thanks to the rest of you guys who reviewed! Sorry I couldn't put your name here. Maybe it'll be on the next one! Please read and review!(:

Chapter 12: Jake's Story

Jake, Layla's ex-boyfriend had just finished watching the Fairies on television and could not believe that Layla would take this guy so seriously! From what he heard Layla only knew this guy for 2 weeks and already they were cozying up with each other and kissing. Hell, it took Jake 3 weeks to get close to Layla and kiss her right on her lips! It took him only 1 week to get close to Cindy, his girlfriend but most of the time she took charge of what he should do. He sighed. He knew he was a push over when it came to girls… well not most girls.

Jake and his friends, just the guys, were hanging out at his house and suddenly Brandon had an idea about watching the Fairies performing at the movie premiere. The guys knew that Brandon was still fond of Stella even though he had Francesca. So they agreed and he switched to that channel. The girls were amazing. The guys heard them sing before but this time they were great! Amazing, simply amazing! However, the last song got Jake all angry. Layla used to sing that song to him when they hang out and now she is singing it to a guy she barely even knows!

Brandon and the other guys were watching Jake when Layla was singing with that guy behind her, hugging her tight. They knew Jake never wanted to give up Layla, but that's what his deceased grandmother wanted. Well before she died of course. She never liked Layla, partly because she wasn't an elegant girl but a rough girl who likes sports and wear boy shorts instead of skirts and dresses. Her hair was always down, never in a perfectly made bun and she never had make up on and when she did have make up it was only lip gloss, never blush or eye liner. The other part was because when she was young Layla's grandma took Jake's grandma's boyfriend away from her. Or so she says.

By the time Jake tried to get Layla back he realized that Layla had left her home and went with Bloom and the others to live some place else. One day he went to the lake by his house to relax and hopefully forget about Layla when suddenly a bird popped out of nowhere and scared the life out of him. He slipped into the water and he tried to swim out of it, but his leg got wrapped around some seaweed and he couldn't get it out. He soon fell unconscious and didn't move anymore.

Next thing he knew a girl with long golden hair and sky blue eyes was staring at him. He asked her what happen and she told him he almost drowned but she rescued him. He thanked her and then asked her out hoping to forget about Layla. She agreed and here they are till this day. Going out and enjoying each other's company… well Jake was. Cindy was always staring at some guy when they went somewhere.

Jake's parents didn't mind Layla. In fact, they loved her! She was what they called the PERFECT daughter. His parents didn't really care for all that girly stuff. They were glad that they're son met a fine young girl who has a strong spirit and a sharp tongue. Jake's grandmother was the mother of Jake's mother. Which sucks since when Jake's mother was young his grandmother took control of Jake's mother's life. She always told her what to wear and how to act.

She could have been a Barbie doll all her life if it wasn't for that time when she met Jake's father. At that time Jake's father was working as a business man who had a funny sense of humor and didn't care about how he dress. At first Jake's mother had hated Jake's father but then one day he surprised her by going to her business center and popping up at her office holding a box of chocolate and a banquet of roses and forget-me-nots. They went out for a couple of days in private with out Jake's grandmother knowing.

Soon they were caught together but one night they eloped and got married. Soon Jake's grandmother found them and brought them back home. She agreed they could be together if she could have a part of Jake's life and tell him which girl he could date or not. They agreed partly because they needed money to raise their son and the other part was because they needed a house to live in and Jake's mother became homesick.

Jake's grandfather had long past on when Jake's mother was only 2. Everyday Jake's grandma would cry herself to sleep but now she too was gone and Jake's parents inherited the house and her money and things.

Jake knew that his parents didn't like Cindy because when he was with Layla they would greet her with open arms and smiled with Cindy they would greet her with a simple "Hello" and go back to their work or whatever they were doing. There was also this time when Cindy had visited Jake's mother when she was in the hospital and she volunteer to sing her a song. Jake's mother declined and Cindy was saddened. If it was Layla volunteering Jake had no doubt that his mother would kindly agree and let her sing. Layla and Cindy are too different from each other.

Cindy was all about clothes and money while Layla was all about sports and vehicles

Cindy couldn't sing even if her life depended on that while Layla has the voice of an angel

Cindy was a girly girl and loves the color pink while Layla would wear baggy clothes and has a strong dislike of pink or other girly colors

Cindy gives his parents a simple hello while Layla gave them hello and a hug.

Jake's friends knew that Jake loved Cindy, but not as much as Layla. Layla was his first girlfriend and he was her first boyfriend. Jake's grandmother passed on but with these final words:

"Marry Cindy and bear lots of happy children, if not you have disappointed our family!"

Let's just say that there was a large amount of pressure on Jake now. Jake loved Cindy but not enough to marry her. He wants to marry Layla, but what's the point Layla has a boyfriend now. He's too late. Jake could see it now. Him standing by the alter wearing a tux while Cindy walks down the aisle holding her father's arm wearing a white wedding dress and a veil covering her face. In her hands was a banquet of white roses and forget-me-nots.

Jake banged his head against the wall. His friends looked at him thinking he gone nuts. He stopped banging his head and sat down with his friends.

"You all right man?" asked Helia. "Yeah" was his only answer. "What's wrong dude?" Brandon asked him and then took a sip from his drink. "I just imagined me getting married to Cindy" Jake mumbled because his hands were covering his mouth. "Oooo scary" Sky said and then he shuddered. "Don't worry dude, who knows maybe you'll break up with Cindy before marriage" Timmy said. "I doubt it" Jake said. "You know what? It's late maybe we should leave Jake to his thoughts" Brandon said. They got up from the couch and put on their jackets.

Jake opened the door for them and when they all left he shut the door and locked it. He went to his room and changed into his sleeping clothes. He got into his bed and when he looked at his side table he saw a picture of Cindy and a picture of Layla. He put Cindy's picture face down and his final words were:

"Good night Layla, my sweet"

Before he fell asleep.

_Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I hope this chapter is ok! I'm super duper sorry! I had two projects to do and they're still not done yer. Ugh. If I fail this year it's cause of my language arts class. Anyways click that button on the left side on the bottom and you know the rest!_

_Love,_

_xxlilaznchckxx_


	15. IMPORTANT!

Guys! Sorry I haven't updated yet! But my mind has no ideas on what to write for Timmy's story! Can you guys please help me think of an idea for why Timmy broke up with Techna? If you can please **send** it to my email address because I want it to be a surprise. Thanks you guys!

-xxlilaznchckxx


	16. Chapter 13:Timmy's Story

Reform the Past

Rated: T

Summary: The red fountain boys broke up with the winx club girls saying they weren't in love with them anymore. Sad and angry the girls formed a band to forget about the boys. After 3 long years they meet each other again. What do you think is going to happen?

Sorry for changing the title a little bit you guys!!!

Thanks to:

Miss Spazzmerica: Your username is pretty unique! Also thanks for your review and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: Thanks for your review and I'm really glad you liked the chapter!

Chichicutie: Thanks for your review! I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Random-life: Thanks for you review! This chapter is about Timmy's story. Sorry if it doesn't catch your interest.

WinxClubRox: Thanks for your review! Although I had a hard time figuring out the "Be Yourself' Part. Hope you'll enjoy!

StarJadeNight: I loved your review. I would do the same thing! Just grab him by the shoulders and yell 'Just marry Layla!!'

Angelgrl31392: Thanks for your review and I hope you'll enjoy this chappy!

Musa Rox: Sorry for upsetting you! But your name's on the list again! Anyways thatnks for your review!

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! ALSO I'M HAPPY TO SAY THAT WE REACH OVER 200 REVIEWS! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU GUYS!! THANK YOU!

Flashback:

Jake opened the door for them and when they all left he shut the door and locked it. He went to his room and changed into his sleeping clothes. He got into his bed and when he looked at his side table he saw a picture of Cindy and a picture of Layla. He put Cindy's picture face down and his final words were:

"Good night Layla, my sweet" Before he fell asleep.

End Flashback… 

Chapter 13: Timmy's Story

Timmy Tech was sitting on his couch. He was home alone, again. His parents had gone on a business trip for the week again. That was so like them, to leave without leaving a note or a phone call. When Timmy was small his parents used to be around all the time. Heck they wouldn't let him out of their sight! But now they are barely home at all. This is one of the reasons why Timmy needed Techna with him or his current girlfriend, Linda.

Timmy's parents never really liked Techna. It was because her hair wasn't long and girly. **(I'm just going to call his mom Andrea and his dad George ok?)** Andrea never really liked Techna. Techna didn't hang around and be all girly and stuff on no! Instead she went to play with technology and computer programs. His dad never liked Techna either. He doesn't know why I mean come on! Techna is a perfect girlfriend for Timmy! But apparently his parents didn't think so. George thought that Timmy needed to marry a rich girl to save them from the poor house. He always thought that Techna will never amount to anything except working at a computer/electronics store. Boy, did she prove him wrong! Now she's a famous singer in a popular group and loaded in money.

Linda was different. Her hair was long and matched his hair color. She was rich and had her parents love. She had servants and she was super rich yet she didn't act like a spoiled brat or anything.

One day when his parents came home they immediately went to his room and grabbed him and brought him downstairs. There sitting on his couch was Linda and her parents. He asked his parents what this was about and his dad told him he was engaged to be married to his partner's daughter. He asked why and his dad said it was to keep them from going bankrupt. He asked if there was another way and his parents said no. He didn't want to break up with Techna, but his parents needed his help so he had no other choice. So he broke up with Techna and started going out with Linda.

That's Timmy's Story and I'm sticking to it. Sorry it was so short, but I didn't have a lot of time to do this and you guys wanted to read more. I'm not blaming any of you so don't be angry!!! R & R!

Love,

xxlilaznchckxx

Ps: It's my birthday on the 7th!!


	17. Chapter 14:Brandon's Story

Reform the Past

Rated: T

Written by: LilXAznXCutie

Summary: The red fountain boys broke up with the winx club girls saying they weren't in love with them anymore. Sad and angry the girls formed a band to forget about the boys. After 3 long years they meet each other again. What do you think is going to happen?

Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Winx Club. I never will but I do own this story… just not the characters… except for Jake! I own him at least.

Author's note: Just wanted to say that I am sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, but this time I have an excuse! The excuse is all the way at the end of the chapter.

**THANKS TO:**

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: Hey lady! What the language, but thank you for your review.

Tectim: Thanks for you review and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Qute4life: Thanks for the review and thanks for waiting so patiently.

Angel of Everlasting Love: Thanks for the review and I'm sorry, but this is going to be Brandon's story. After that it's Sky's.

Mew Sakuranbo: Thanks for the review! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry the last chapter was so short!! I hope this will make up for it.

Star Fata: Thanks for telling me about the girl's username or I would have never known. Thanks for your review. Sorry it was so short though.

Angelgrl31392: Thanks for the review. Hope you'll continue reading.

Coolgurl800: Thanks for the review! Sorry about the last chapter.

PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: Sorry about the last chapter… I know it was kind of lame… well actually it wasn't kind of. It WAS lame. Keep reviewing!

Kialajaray: Thanks for the review! Please keep reading!

Queen o' Randomness: Love the username. Thanks for the review and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Random-life: Loved your review! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Keep reading!

BloomAmber: Thanks for your review! Enjoy!!

DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove: Anybody ever tell you that that's a long username? Not trying to be mean, just saying. Anyways… thanks for reading and enjoy!

Well here it is!

Chapter 14: Brandon's Story

Brandon was currently sitting on his couch thinking about the time when him and Stella broke up. It was pretty long ago, 3 years, but he still remembers it perfectly. It pained him that day when he broke up with her. That poor, defenseless face of her covered with tears and her nose turning red because of the cold weather that winter.

He had just dropped off Stella after their date at the French Restaurant when he had suddenly remembered that he forgot to ask Stella if she would like to go to the Prom with him. He turned his car and made a U-turn and stopped when he saw Stella's mansion in front of him. He took of his shades and there before him was a sight he never wanted to see.

There was his Stella in the arms of another man and they were lip-locking. The man's arms were around her waist. Her back was facing him, but that was all he needed to see. He left her mansion without making a sound and quickly droved away.

He avoided Stella that whole month and asked another girl to the dance. Needless to say, that girl was pretty happy. Going to the prom with a handsome man and being the envy of every fan girl that loves Brandon.

Of course she wasn't exactly that pretty. With her croppy red hair and beading green eyes. Her freckles stood out and her body wasn't exactly petite. It was a little over average and she wasn't fully developed.

That month Stella was pretty upset. She ended up going to the prom by herself. Taking pictures of everybody else having fun while she drank punch the whole night. Brandon wanted to run to her and just sweep her up in his arms but the image of Stella kissing another man was too painful for him.

That night ended in disaster. The girl that Brandon went to the prom with told everybody that they were going out and that they were going to be engaged after they finish up school. Brandon confronted her at lunch and demanded she tell everyone that she was just lying.

She didn't do what Brandon said so Brandon pretended that they were going out and dumped her in front of the whole student body. Needless to say, everybody soon found out the truth about that horrid girl. She soon disappeared from school before graduation. Nobody has heard from her since.

As for Stella and her friends, they disappeared right after their graduation. Nobody knew where they went and their parents weren't exactly the easiest to crack. The guys spend their time with other girls. You can call them players if you want because that's what they were until they found Cindy and them.

Brandon knew that in his heart Francesca could never replace Stella, but it was nice to see that she was at least trying. He still has a box of things that reminds him of Stella and that was about enough to keep him moving. About! Not enough to fill the empty space in his heart.

_Hey guys! I hope this was long enough. Now for my reason on why I took so long to update… my parents told me that I was betrothed, which means that I am going to get marry to someone, who I have no idea who it is yet by the way… I'm getting married as soon as I turn 20. I hope the guy ain't ugly…_

_I need some pity and maybe some happy thoughts._

_Love,_

_-LilXAznXCutie_


	18. Chapter 15:Sky's Story

Reform the Past

Rated T

Author: xxlilaznchckxx

Summary: The red fountain boys broke up with the winx club girls saying they weren't in love with them anymore. Sad and angry the girls formed a band to forget about the boys. After 3 long years they meet each other again. What do you think is going to happen?

Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Winx Club. I never will but I do own this story… just not the characters… except for Jake! I own him at least.

Author's note: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry I haven't updated in such a LONG time (1 month)!

Chapter 15: Sky's Story

Sky was sitting in his room, on his bed. He was wearing gray sweats and a loose black shirt with an orange dragon on the back. His hair was wet and flat and his eyes were red. He had tear streaks going down his face. His mouth was formed into a thin line and his room was dark.

Like the other guys, he too was thinking about his break-up with Bloom. It may have been the stupidest thing to do, but he had to! To protect her from _him_. His evil cousin, Kenny. Kenny had been recently released from the mental hospital, a place where people with brain problems go to get treated.

You see when Kenny was four his doctor had found out from his mother that Kenny had gone a little berserk. He ended up hurting people and killing things. First it was a simple step on the bright colored flowers, next it was the slicing of kittens and puppies, until finally… the killing of people. Adults, kids, and animals. No matter who they were or what they do… Kenny killed them all! His own parents could control him from going on rampage.

When Kenny was young, maybe around five or six his parents had send him to the mental hospital after witnessing him killing a poor, defenseless cat. As soon as he got there he was immediately sent to the lonely, comfy room with a strait jacket on and a stuff bear. He laugh insanely and would rip whatever he can get his hands on… whether they were human flesh, paper, or cotton.

Anyways back to Sky's reason. It seems the once Kenny was released from the hospital he had called Sky and warned him that he was going after his girlfriend.

Sky started growling, angrily.

That bastard had hurt his Bloom!

How'd it happen? Glad you ask!

Sky had taken out Bloom that night to the movies. They were going to watch 'Romancing the Bride' a movie that came out in 2005.

(If you guys haven't watch it then there's a description about it at the bottom. It's a pretty interesting movie!)

Anyways they were standing in line waiting to buy their tickets when suddenly Sky's phone rang. He got out of line to answer it and Bloom said she would pay. He walked to the side of the theater and on the other side of the phone was his mother, warning him that Kenny had gotten out.

He soon came back, but he couldn't find Bloom anywhere. He asked the lady that was in back of them and she said the Bloom went with a man who had green eyes and blond hair. He cursed under his breath and turn back to thank the lady. He started to run around searching for Bloom and he had lost all hope until he heard a tiny shriek coming from the theater's alley.

He quickly ran towards it, hoping that Bloom was not hurt and that Kenny wasn't there hurting her. His hope was torn. There on the ground was his Bloom, clutching her side and her face shown pain. Her blue sweater started turning red and her face had scratches.

Standing before her was Kenny Kian, his mentally insane cousin holding a knife. Sky screamed and Kenny turns toward the sound. Kenny's eyes widened at the sight of Sky standing there with his hands clenched till it bleed and his teeth clenched hard. Kenny dropped the knife and ran for it.

Sky quickly ran over to Bloom and checked her pulse. It was faint, but at least she had one. Sky quickly called the ambulance and they came in 5 minutes. Lucky right? They took Bloom into the ambulance and Sky followed.

They had to do surgery on Bloom because her ribs may be broken and her lungs were hurting like crazy. Sky never left the hospital that night. As soon as she was better he broke up with her, not wanting her to get hurt anymore.

A year later he heard from his aunt, Kenny's mother, that Kenny had been placed in the asylum until further notice. Sky was so happy he had went to call Bloom, but her mother said she wasn't home. He called everyday, but one day he had received the most shocking news.

Bloom had moved away! Leaving nothing, but a box of memories.

He had spent the last year trying to find her, but still no sign of her. Soon he met Natalie and he spend most of his time with her and having fun. Something he hadn't been able to do since Bloom disappeared. But now she was back! And he's going to do whatever he can to get back with her.

Sky stopped. What about Natalie? He couldn't hurt her. Not after everything she did to bring him out of his misery. Sky began to think harder this time. He'll have to give more thought to it later.

Sky fell backwards towards his bed and lay there. Soon his eye lids closed and he drifted off into a slumber sleep. Hoping that someday he can talk to Bloom and explain everything to her.

Hey guys… super sorry about the late update. I know! I know! My fault. I'm going to update my other story too! Please R & R! I love you all!

-xxlilaznchckxx (yes I changed it again)

Romancing the Bride: A movie about this woman who came to Mexico to marry a man, but a day before her wedding she got drunk and married this Mexican guy. Now she s stuck between the guy she married when she was drunk and the guy she was suppose to marry.


	19. Author's Note 3!

Hey Guys,

It has come to my attention while I was reading my story, **Reform the Past**, that I was not as organized as I thought I was. I really hope that I didn't get you guys angry. In the beginning I seem to have let you guys think that in this story the Winx Club had their powers and that they were fairies. Today I am here to tell you guys that the Winx Club girls and Red Fountain boys are NORMAL teenagers. They have no powers, no witches, no sword fights, and no dragons.

Let's review. What are they? NORMAL people!

xxlilaznchckxx

Once again… sorry for the problem thingy yea…


	20. Chapter 16:Riven's Story

Reform the Past

Rated T

Author: xxlilaznchckxx

Summary: The red fountain boys broke up with the winx club girls saying they weren't in love with them anymore. Sad and angry the girls formed a band to forget about the boys. After 3 long years they meet each other again. What do you think is going to happen?

Disclaimer: I will never own Winx Club, but I'll live. At least I have my imagination.

Author's note: OH MY GOD! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! IT IS ALL MY FAULT! I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING. GOD, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!

Chapter 16: Riven's Story

Riven sat on his bed alone in the darkness. His head down and his arms crossed over his chest. His room had dark red walls and since it was night time everything in his room could not be seen very clearly.

He was thinking. Thinking about the times Musa and him had spent together. Thinking about the times she actually got him to smile and even laugh. He missed her. That was certain.

He miss the way she laugh, talk, and sleep. Yes he had seen her sleeping face! When Bloom had a sleepover party and she had invited all the guys and the girls. He had woke up one night and almost stepped on Musa if it wasn't for the moon that suddenly appeared and its light had reached Musa's face. Her face looked like a porcelain doll. Fragile and irreplaceable. He had silently stroked her face and was amazed with the softness of it.

Riven suddenly got up from his bed and gave an angry shout. People outside had opened their windows and shouted at him to be quiet. Dogs were barking and you could even hear some cats "meowing" loudly. He didn't care. Hell, he missed Musa. He was going to try everything he can to get her back.

It is all his fault. He shouldn't have broken up with her. If only he realized how much Musa actually needed him.

You want to know what happen? I'll tell you.

Riven had just came home from playing basketball with the guys when suddenly his parents came in front of him and told him they need to have a talk with him.

They walked to the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. "What's wrong?" Riven asked. "Riven, how much do you love Musa?" his mother, Laura, asked with a serious look on her face. "With my whole life!" Riven told her. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Riven shouted at his dad. "Riven, son, we think it is best if you and Musa don't go out anymore" his dad, Craig, said. "WHAT?!" Riven shouted even louder this time.

"Honey, you'll never be good enough for her! She wants to be famous and you want to be a simple mechanic like your father!" Laura told her son. Riven looked down for a minute, but then his head shot up and it was a surprise that he didn't get whiplash. "WE CAN MAKE IT WORK!" Riven shouted. **(Boy he likes to do that doesn't he?) **

"Son, try to be reasonable. Why couldn't you try and fall for a woman with a simpler job like your mother here?" Craig told his son. "What's that suppose to mean _dear_?" Laura gave her husband THE LOOK. Craig laughed nervously. "Um, nothing sweet-heart" he chuckled. "Uh huh" his wife said with her eyes narrowed at him. "Um, sweet-heart shouldn't we be talking to Riven about his girlfriend?" Craig asked his wife. "Of course" she said.

She turned her head back to Riven and looked him straight in the eye.

"Honey, we know you love Musa, but think about it. Does she really want a mechanic for a husband? Especially if she wants to be famous?" Laura told her son, her voice had a hint of annoyance in it. Riven thought about what she said. She was right, he thought. If Musa was going to be famous it would only be embarrassing to her if her husband was just a simple mechanic and not a famous person like her.

He hung his head low. He was sad, but he knew what he had to do. He brought his head back up. He was going to break up with Musa. He left the dining table and went upstairs to his room.

He sat on his bed for a while, but then his hand reached for the phone. He dialed her number.

"Hello?" a voice said, it was a girl's voice.

"Hello is Musa there?" he asked.

"Why yes, who is this?" the voice asked.

"Riven" he said.

"Ok, MUSA PHONE FOR YOU! SOME GUY NAME RIVEN! HE SOUNDS HOT ARE YOU GUYS GOING OUT!?" the voice shouted.

He heard some shouting and foot stomping on the ground.

"Hello?" the voice asked. This time it was Musa's voice.

"Hi Musa" Riven said.

"Hey Riven! What's up?" she asked. She was happy that Riven called. She missed him so much.

"Um, Musa?" he asked. He wanted to get this over with.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should see other people" he told her.

"What?!" she yelled.

He knew that her eyes had widened from the shock of that statement.

"It's not working out between us" he told her. Then he hung up.

On the other side of the phone Musa was still standing there. Phone in her right hand and her left hand covering her mouth. She put the phone back down and ran to her room, crying. She stayed in there all night.

Back with Riven:

Riven wasn't doing so well either. He had stayed in his room for the next 3 days refusing to come out. His parents couldn't do anything so they let him be. His friends try to get him out and on the 3rd day they did. They went to the mall and that's when Riven met Stacie. Needless to say, after they went out on the first date there was many more dates afterwards. Soon Riven had Musa looked up in the back of his head. Until now.

There! Done with this chapter! Sorry if it seemed kinda short to you guys! And sorry for the late LATE update. Also, we know who the next and final guy is right?

-xxlilaznchckxx

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:

Lunariagirl33- Thank you for the review and sorry for the awesomely long update!

Angelgrl31392- Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kira- Even though you aren't logged in as a member I'll still thank you anyways. You have an awesome idea and I think I'm going to use it. Thanks a bunch!

123 Music Rocks- Thanks for the review. This story is brilliant? Aww, thank you sooo much!

Thefairybloom- Sorry it took so long for an update. I hoped you enjoyed this story!

PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons- Thanks for the review. Bloom and Sky are my favorite couple too!

TheFreakyVoiceInYourHead- Oh you hate Sky and Bloom. I'm sad to hear that, but that's ok! We all have different favorites and dislikes. That's what makes us each so special.

Musa Rox- You are like the awesomest friend ever! You understood my problems and your like my online pal now. I'm sorry if it takes me forever to write back. Sometimes I don't use the computer because I'm being my nerdy self and I'm reading chapter books on my bed. Thanks for the review and you right to me soon got it?

Coolgurl800- Sorry if it DOES take me a month to write another one. My mind sometimes wonders off and I can't think of what to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!

Kialajaray- Thanks for your review. Um, the only person left is Helia. I already wrote Jake's story. If you forgotten, it is chapter 12!

Fauna Greywolf- Haha. Thanks for your review. Sorry if the suspense is killing you. When I read other peoples' stories the suspense usually drive me crazy.

Hotstuffxx- I want to thank you for your review of course. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Queen Flora- Your waiting to hear Helia's story because you love Flora huh? That would explain the name!

Cyansilent- Thanks for the review and remember to read and review!

BloomAmber- YES! Sky does have a cousin, a crazy cousin. As for the DVD… well… I watched it and I thought it was pretty crummy, but the preview they had for it made it look so interesting. HAHA.

SnowCharms- Like I said in the author's note: The girls and guys are all NORMAL people. NO powers, dragons, witches, or monsters! Thanks for the review though.

DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove- Longest name ever! But I like it. It's unique. HAHA. Anyways thanks for the review! You guessed correctly. Thanks for reviewing!


	21. Author's Note 4?

GUYS! I know you're all probably mad at me and wondering why I haven't been updating my stories. Not really big news, but all my story documents are gone because my dad changed my computer and some how when I tried saying them on to a disc they wouldn't go in! Something about an Error Occurance or something ionno, but now all my documents are gone! . Sorry guys, but I'm going to be taking a while because my dad said we might still be able to get the documents back. MIGHT! –insert scream-

-xxlilaznchckxx


End file.
